The Northen Deer
by Jessica Moon
Summary: Kita an oc and Shikamaru hate each others' guts. He'd even stop being lazy to make her miserable, and she won't stop making him miserable for anything. Can they work it out five years later? Shikaoc Shikaino Shikatema Shikasaku slightly
1. Childhood

My first story it is about my newest oc, Kita. It means north and as you might know SHika means deers so that's where the title comes from.

* * *

Kita stared at the boy standing over her looking sleepy. "Sorry." He muttered and she stuck her hand, but the boy just walked away.

"Hello, you knocked me down." She said nastily and he yawned still walking. She pushed herself up and ran toward him pushing him to the ground.

"Hey!" He said actually looking angry. He grabbed her arm tugging her down with him and they wrestled.

"Imouto!" Daigo shouted and ripped her from the other boy. "Did he hurt you?" He asked hugging her. "What's your name?" Daigo asked

"Nara Shikamaru." The boy said and Daigo's eyes narrowed.

"Get him Onee-san!" Kita said maliciously and Shikamaru ran. Daigo put Kita down and ran after Shikamaru.

--

Shikamaru looked at the new girl in the academy only a half week after the incident with the girl he met. "This is Kichitatsu Kita." Iruka said and Shikamaru's eyes widened and they stared. "Go sit next to Ino-chan, the blonde in purple." Iruka said and Kita hurried of.

Shikamaru tired falling to sleep in the class, but paper pelted on his head. "Kita-chan." Ino said giggling. As recess came around Shikamaru wandered outside and went to sit with Choji.

"Kita-chan looks so lonely now that Ino is playing with Sakura." Choji said and Shikamaru looked up. Kita held a ball by herself looking around. Ino was off chatting with Sakura under the slide.

She looked over and glared and Shikamaru and threw the ball at his head. "Hey!" Shikamaru yelled ducking. He threw it right back, something about this girl mad him angry.

She charged over pushing him. He wasn't going down with out a fight pulling her hair she whimpered and smacked at him. "Fight!" Kiba said pumping his fist in the air.

"Shikamaru, why are you bullying Kita-chan?" Ino said smacking his head. Sakura wrapped Kita into a hug glaring and Shikamaru.

"Come on Kita-chan." Sakura said and the girls stalked off. Shikamaru stared as the crowd who had come to watch the fight wandered off. Class started again and he was made to come to the board along with Kita to show a simple charka exercise.

As Kita came forward she raised her hands Shikamaru gleamed bumping into her so she messed up. "Haha!" Naruto said and Kita went red getting up she kicked Shikamaru in the shin.

"Jerk!" She said as he pushed her back. Soon they fought on the ground like a pack of wolves. Iruka stared almost dumbfounded, before tearing them away. Shikamaru had some of Kita's hair ripped out in his hand. Her eyes were watering and she bit her lip which trembled.

"Shikamaru, Kita to the corners." Iruka said and let them go. Shikamaru sulkily went forward, but Kita wasn't one to let the last punch go she tackled him and they started all over again.

Iruka physically tied them up now, and sent the other kids home and called for their parents. "Kita, that was very bad of you." Kita's mother said scolding her lifting her by the arm.

"Shikamaru, say your sorry you don't hit girls." Yoshino said and Shikamaru mumbled an apology. Kita couldn't hear as her mother shook her.

"Sumi-san, please calm yourself." Iruka said and Sumi dropped her daughter and Kita went into a ball muttering apologies. "Kita-chan." Iruka said rubbing the girl's back.

"Come along." Sumi said voice soft, but lined with venom. Kita instantly stood and followed her mom out. Shikamaru followed his the other direction not a second thought to Kita or Kita's mother.

--

Two years later Kita and Shikamaru learned to keep their fights at recess or away from Iruka. Now that both were nine, the fights had been getting worse. "Field trip." Iruka said and cheer went up.

"Hokage Mountain." Kita whispered to Ino and Sakura, who smiled. Ever since that first day the three had become close.

As they trudged up the mountain Iruka stared lecturing about the history. They had a quick snack-break and Shikamaru sat with Choji, Kiba and Naruto. Suddenly a grape hit his head. Turning he saw Kita stick her tongue out.

He stood up and chased after her from the area they were to be in. As he finally caught up with her the turned and she punched him in the face. He blinked she rarely hit so hard at first. In moments they wrestled again and Shikamaru gasped.

They were at the edge. "Kita!" He shouted, but too late she slipped over. In moment he didn't think and blindly grabbed out for her making him fall, but he was grabbed and pulled into the eye of the First Hokage.

"Shikamaru?' Kita said seeming dumbfounded and she was shaking a bit. He stared back with no response. As time passed she shook more, he felt her against him and sighed. The space was so close.

"Cut it out." He snapped and looked at her she was curled into a ball. "What?" He said harshly.

"I'm claustrophobic." She said eyes wet looking up from her knees. Shikamaru stared down and saw the dots what were they're class.

"Don't even notice we're not there." He said and looked to her. "Have pen?" he asked. She nodded handing him one and he ripped a part of his shirt off and wrote on it. Dropping it he hoped someone would catch it.

"I can climb." Kita said and Shikamaru stared at her. She crawled over him and slowly climbed downward.

"Don't you dare leave me here." He said and she stared at him like he was stupid. She continued on and eventually Shikamaru felt lonely.

"Shikamaru!" A ninja said grabbing him. "My name is Asuma." He said climbing the rock charka keeping his feet on the mountian.

--

"Shikamaru, Kita how could you something so stupid!" Iruka yelled and Kita's eyes darted around nervously, waiting for her mother. Yoshino and Shikaku were both there for Shikamaru.

"Kita!" Daigo said rushing into the classroom Iruka blinked seeing high, bruised and bloody. He wrapped his arms around Kita and almost threw her into Iruka.

"You little monster!" Kita's mother said storming in and Daigo covered Kita like he could hide her. Kita's mom literally pushed Daigo from the way and grabbed and gripped Kita by her hair and she whimpered. Shikamaru looked in shock, so he hadn't caused all of her bruises.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino asked a gasp as Sumi slapped the girl across the face till she was sobbing.

"Sumi-san stop this immediately!" The third Hokage said coming in and Sumi dropped Kita who Yoshino rushed to out of maternal instinct and rocked the sobbing girl. "Yoshino-san, please take Shikamaru, Daigo and Kita outside." He said

"Come on." She said carrying Kita easily and took Shikamaru by the hand. Daigo rushed out without prompting.

As the door closed Shikamaru was left to his own devices as his mother cleaned up the other children. Putting his ear to the door he heard most of the conversation. "You can't take those kids away they're my property!" Sumi shouted.

"Please, those kids need something stable in their lives. I was with your husband when he died do you think he would want his son having to protect his little sister from a beating with his body?" Shikaku said.

"Shut up, you're child gave half the bruises on my brat's body!" Sumi shouted.

"Sumi, please you're daughter is acting out to get attention from the boy she likes. She doesn't understand affection since she see none from you." Iruka said coldly.

"Hokage-sama, those kids are my life. They're only thing keeping me living." Sumi protested.

"You're killing them. I'm sending them outside the village." The Hokage said slowly and Sumi burst into hysterics. Shikamaru backed away form the door and touched Kita's hand, she didn't noticed sleeping on Daigo's shoulder.

--

Shikamaru stared at the gate where Daigo and Kita were lined up. Daigo had firm grasp on Kita's hand. Shikamaru was in hiding, but he seemed to be the only person to see her off.

Absently he held a small leather string bracelet with a small clear bead on it. He's always had he just remembered getting at a fair when he was young, never taking it off. As Daigo went away to talk with the ninjas escorting them to near by Fire country village he threw the bracelet and ran, only peeking back to see Kita had picked it up.

* * *

Aww they hate eachother! Shikamaru is nice at the end, but when they meet agin will Kita return the favor? Nah. I don't own Naruto characters.


	2. Returning

Another update, Kita is back baby! Friendships reunited, but Kita might feel like a third wheel? See next chapter. (I'm evil) I don't owns the Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the Hokage's office. The woman was drunk clearly, but she tried to compose herself. "Shikamaru, a Kichitatsu Akira has come back from being missing for the last eight years." She said and Shikamaru shrugged. "Which means a two chunins from the next village over will be coming, here their hometown." She said and he shrugged.

"So what does it have to do with me?" He asked and Tsunade smirked.

"Just be on your guard for attacks." She said cackling madly and sent him out.

--

Kita smirked standing on top of tree, Konoha never looked better. "Hi." She said to a boy with a dog to his knees. "Kiba?" She asked sliding down the tree.

"Yeah, you are?" She asked and she smiled.

"Kita." She said offering her hand. He blinked remembering and shook her hands.

"You've changed so much." He said and she nodded. She used to have short dark-blonde hair, but it turned to a light brown and she grew to her shoulder blades, but she still had big light blue eyes.

Kita looked down to Akamaru and rubbed his head. "Cute." She said smiling. "Akamaru grew." She stated "So did you, wasn't I taller then you?" She said and went on her tiptoes.

"Yeah." Kiba said laughing. "So much has changed since you disappeared." He said and her smile faltered. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Next village over." She said jerking her thumb. "Mother problems." She said and he winced.

"Sorry." He said and she shrugged. "Naruto is off training with one of the sannin." Kiba said making three fingers. "Sasuke ran of to sound with another." He said and she nodded already knowing this. "And Sakura is training under the last on who is the Hokage now." He said and this came of surprise.

"Wow." She said and Kiba nodded.

"Come on I'll show you around. Ino is training under the Hokage too, but more under Ibiki, to become an interrogating Nin." He said and she nodded following after his long steps.

"How about, your team who's on it?" She asked.

"Oh Hyuuga Hinata, Abrumane Shino, and our sensei Yuuhi Kurenai." He said and shrugged. "Ino was with Choji and Shikamaru." He said carefully and Kita growled lowly.

"Poor Ino with the stupid lazy ass." She said gripping her fist tightly. "Is he still and impossible, rude, woman-hating, ugly, stupid, little, jerk?" She asked and Kiba laughed.

"He's considered genius, only one out of the rookie nine to become a chunin." He said laughing. "200 plus, I.Q." He added.

"What type of idiot said that?" She huffed angrily and Akamaru yipped as Hinata approached.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba said jumping up and pushing Kita forward. "This is Kita!" He said and Hinata waved blushing.

"You didn't go to the academy right?" Kita asked and Hinata added. "Yeah, yeah Hyuugas study at their compounds. I remember breaking in there as a dare." Kita said chuckling.

Kiba burst out laughing and Akamaru hopped around yipping excitedly. "Oh yeah, Neji came chasing out after you." Kiba said and Hinata giggled a little.

"Kiba-a, sensei n-needs us." She said quietly and Kiba nodded waving good-bye to Kita as he ran off. Hinata waved as well before chasing after him and Akamaru.

Kita sighed, left alone again. She rubbed her thumb against the glass bead on her bracelet and continued shuffling towards the village. Ino, Sakura were doing fine. She didn't have anymore friend then in the village to worry about since she just saw Kiba and Naruto was off training.

Passing the Yamanka flower shop she peered in, only Ino's dad manned the store. He blinked then waved for her to come in. Doing so she smiled. "Hi Inochi-san." She said and he ruffled her hair like he did when she came over with Ino years ago.

"I heard your uncle was back. Good guy, right?" He asked and she jumped to sit on the counter, which he didn't seem to care about.

"I wouldn't know. We just got to his house and he's locked up in his room." She said shrugging. "Doesn't like wide open spaces." She said shrugging.

"Ah well I guess he got used to it since he was in prison." Inochi said sadly and Kita nodded. "Ah, Ino's out training with her team. Want me to show you where?" He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said and he took of the stained dark green apron what oddly seemed to fit with both the flower shop and the ninja. As Inochi led her through the city she stared at the kids playing in the streets one slide through her legs avoiding being tagged and another hugged Kita's leg as a large dog ran past following a young Inuzuka boy. Then let go and ran off.

"Kids have gotten louder huh?" He said and she laughed.

"I was never that hyper, right?" She asked and he just sighed.

"Only at night, or around the Nara boy." He said and she clenched her fist. "Still don't like him?" He asked and she nodded. "I better get back, it the on to the right with the crooked tree." He said and left.

As Kita made it to the crooked tree she saw a light blonde figure in purple. "Ino-chan!" Kita shouted and she turned gasping, but so did the three other guys with her and Kita's eyes narrowed, Nara.

"Kita-chan!" Ino shouted as Kita jumped quickly landing a kick to Shikamaru's stomach. Ino ignored this jumping over her fallen teammate and embracing the other girl. "You're still taller then me!" Ino said comparing, it was only a little bit now.

"Kichitatsu Kita." Asuma said laughing and helping the winded Shikamaru up. "I do believe the Hokage warned you." Asuma said.

"Holy crap Choji you're so tall!" Kita said comparing heights with the large boy who just smiled and lifted her in a bone-crushing hug. "Good to see you too." She said as he put her down.

"Who the hell are you?" Shikamaru demanded and Kita put her hands on her waist and glared.

"To lazy to remember, stupid jerk." She said and Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Glad you remembered ass." She said and he groaned. Asuma chuckled and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder with his large hands.

"Women like her made me pick up smoking." He said taking out a cigarette. Kita made a face and took the cigarette right from his hands. "Huh?" He said and she shook her head, crushing it with her foot.

Ino and Choji stared in amazement. "Smoking, that's disgusting. You know how made that is for you, for everyone around you?" She asked.

"Have a problem with smoking just don't breath." Asuma yelled the laid back man near furious.

"My breathing does no harm." She said and Shikamaru snorted. "Besides do you like smoke in your eyes?" She asked and he snarled taking out another. "Don't you dare." She said and she lunged for it. Dodging Asuma continued the cat and mouse game till Shikamaru tripped her.

"Oops." He said and he turned lunging at him grabbing his ponytail and pulling it. "Ow get off me you troublesome psycho." He said and kicked her shin making her fall onto him and the two wrestled like back in the academy.

Kita bit his hand and he yelped, as Asuma watched well smoking his much-deserved cigarette. "Kita-chan!" Ino said finally and the girl looked up, and Shikamaru punched her cheek throwing her off him. "Come on." Ino said dragging the girl away.

"I thought you didn't fight girls." Asuma said and Shikamaru sat up frowning.

Choji helped him stand and Shikamaru wiped a little blood from his mouth. "That isn't a girl it is a devil in a girl's skin." Shikamaru said and spit to the ground.

"Well the skin is very cute. Kita sure has gotten pretty." Choji said and Asuma shrugged.

"If you're into the mass-murderer look, yeah." Shikamaru said frowning. Asuma laughed out loud now shaking his head. Maybe Shikamaru wasn't a genius the girl seemed head over heels with him to anyone older then twenty.

--

"Imouto, what happened?" Daigo asked as the girl walked in bandage on her face and she shrugged. "Kita, this is Uncle Akira." Daigo said and the heavily tanned, heavily scarred man looked up at her. They're identical blue eyes met and he smiled.

"You look just like Ichimaru." He said smiling and Kita shrugged, Ichimaru would be her father. She wasn't used to hearing his name. Her uncle was only twenty-seven, well she was fourteen making it a thirteen-year age difference. Daigo was nineteen now, same age Akira was went he went missing.

"Thanks I guess." Kita said slowly and Akira shrugged leaving probably back to his room. "Weird guy." Kita said and Daigo shrugged uncaringly as he raided the kitchen for food.

"He's a relative and roof over are head." Daigo responded after finding some instant-ramen. "Want any?" He asked and Kita made face.

"You know I hate ramen." She replied sighing.

* * *

She hates ramen?? Lyke gaso OMG NO! I like ramen though.


	3. FireClan

Woot, some almost KibaxKita. Oh and learn about the Kichitatsu clan.

* * *

"Come on Kita. Sakura and I are getting some tea." Ino said at Kita's door.

"Sure let me tell my brother." Kita said and Daigo stuck his head from his room and Ino gasped. "Going." Kita said and Daigo nodded. As the door shut Ino grabbed Kita's arm.

"Daigo wasn't that cute when were nine." She said Kita shrugged, Daigo had inherited they're mom's looks which frankly looked better on him then her. Red-brown hair and big dark blue eyes and tanned rather lanky build.

"He was under that awkward phase then, losing baby fat." Kita said shrugging as they came into the village, since Kita lived a little secluded from the village.

"Sakura, are you okay?" They heard and she and Ino pressed against building listening to Shikamaru and Sakura speak.

"I'm fine, just feeling lonely." Sakura said and Kita peeked and glance Shikamaru was helping Sakura up and she clung to his wrist even after getting her foot. "Sasuke and Naruto are like family and I barely ever see Kakashi-sensei." She said and wiped a small tear.

"Naruto's fine under Jiraiya, and Sasuke isn't worth your time." He stated and Sakura's lip wobbled. "Naruto will get him back." Shikamaru said.

"I feel bad, because I couldn't stop Sasuke in the first place you had to lead that stupid mission." Sakura said and Shikamaru gave her an awkward hug.

"Please, my eyes." Ino said coming out of hiding and Kita looked down.

"Kita?" Sakura asked and hugged the girl. "You're still tall." Sakura said more cheerful then a moment ago. Shikamaru had left, much to Kita's comfort.

"So then Kiba burps out the whole alphabet." Ino said laughing over her tea as the three girls talked.

"Right in front of Tsunade." Sakura said. "And she was so drunk, she gave everyone if they were underage or not some Sake." Sakura said.

"And Lee who is a drunken fist fighter, completely pummeled Neji." Ino said and before Kita could ask who Lee was Ino started a new story. Kita hadn't spoke since she ordered her food, also the waiter completely ignored her then flirting with Ino and Sakura.

Looking outside she sighed. "Sorry guys I have to go." She said putting her money down for the water she got half an hour after the others did.

"Bye." Ino said letting he rout of the booth then sat and continued talking. Kita trudged into the sunny outside and sighed. She had been gone too long it was too hard to reconnect old bonds.

"Kita!" Kiba called waving an arm, Shino and Hinata behind him. Akamaru yipped jumping on her flattening her to her back.

"Did you get even bigger?" Kita asked it had been a week since she had last seen Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru rolled off her and she sat up. Kiba snickered helping her up with such easy she lost her balance.

"I don't know my own strength." Kiba said flexing and Kita kicked the back of his knees making him howl.

"Strength my butt." Kita said then turned to Hinata and Shino and waved.

"We're going to train would you like to join us?" Shino asked and Kita nodded excitedly. Hinata smiled. Kita chatted with Kiba excitedly feeling light as air. When they made it to the training grounds she was paired off with Hinata.

It was hard not to be distracted by Shino and Kiba, but Hinata proved a good opponent. Kita bend back avoiding a hit to a stomach and landed on her hands and landed kicked to Hinata's shoulder.

"Nice." Kiba said, done with his own spar and watched the two girls go at it. Kita enthused knocked the legs from under Hinata, but she jumped landing a kick herself to Kita's stomach making her hit the ground.

"S-Sorry." Hinata said kneeling to Kita who chuckled throwing herself into a standing position.

"No, trouble I kick people all the time a never apologize." Kita said honestly and Shino shook his head.

"I believe it is good manners for people to apologize for kicking people." He said and Kita and Kiba exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Hey anyone want food, I'm starving!" Kita said and Kiba jumped excitedly. Shino and Hinata both declined, Shino not hungry and Hinata had to get home, early curfew.

"So what was your genin team like?" Kiba asked and they walked down the crowded streets the sun was setting so most people were probably trying to finish errands up. Kita winced.

"Stupid." She said and Kiba chuckled. "No really, the brown haired one was dense as dirt, but super loveable. The other was just mean, so I call him stupid since he isn't people smart. And my sensei attacked us at randomly for tests." She said and Kiba cackled.

"Hey here we are." Kiba said ducking into the stand and the old woman smiled taking their order obviously ignoring the fact a dog was there.

"Food." Kita said almost drooling at the smell. As the plate came before her, she did a quick thank you and started eating. Kiba was right next to her and they ate like starving animals.

"Thanks!" Kita said paying and the old lady nodded as they left. Kiba burped and Kita snickered. Suddenly the back of her hair was grabbed.

"Imouto, you were supposed to be home hours ago." Daigo said and Kita winced. Kiba looked over and Akamaru tensed growling.

"Shush Aka-kun." Kita said sighing.

"You're the Inuzuka boy who peed against are wall when you were eight." Daigo said and Kiba went red.

"Bye." He said running off. Kita was dragged off.

--

Akira stared blankly at Kita as she ate breakfast tiredly. "Can you burn?" He asked and she blinked. "Light yourself on fire?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Daigo can, even get half of the dragon." She said. To anyone outside the Kichitatsu clan this seem insane, but Kichitatsu means lucky dragon. They had firm believe in luck everyone of them, all liked hot weather and couldn't be burned, some could start fire from in themselves, and a few can make dragon out of the fire.

"Well I guess I'll have to train you." He said sighing. "Come on." He half barked and she followed him. "Alright, sit." He said and took some cigarette lighter out. "As you know, Kichitatsu clan members put of a substance from their skin that won't burn." He said and took her arm, lighting the lighter she felt a slight bit of heat.

"And what we've touch temporarily." She added.

"Smoking it good for us." He said and she frowned. She still hated smoking it was dirty weakness. "Now I'm going to light your hand on fire and you try a makes it flow along your skin." He said and she nodded as the lighter went against her skin.

It went out before she could blink. "Again." She said determined. As Akira brought the lighter near her she heard a yelled and it was knocked from his hands. Kiba stood on all fours growling.

"Who are you and why are you trying to hurt Kita?" He said and Akamaru growled from a distance. Kita kicked his rib and shook her head.

"That's my uncle, we're practicing jutsu." She said and he blinked. Kiba stared and she picked up the lighter and lit it against her ankle. "I don't burn." She said and he sat confused.

"Oh yeah I'll be gone for awhile on a mission." He said and Kita nodded.

"Get out." Akira said and Kiba nodded leaving still looking puzzled. Kita waved until he disappeared. "Nice guy." Akira said putting the lighter against her skin and catching it aflame it.

Kita had it slowly climb up her arm and then to her other fist. "Got it." She said proudly.

"Okay, just take it easy for the rest of the day. Using fire tires must newbies out." He said as Kita's eyes fluttered close.

* * *

Ah KitaxKiba in the future??


	4. Burn

Kita and SHikamaru get in some real trouble. Maaan Kita is pretty dumb, but fire is cool. :D I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita pulled on the black clothes for ninja funerals over a long-sleeved mesh shirt. She hadn't been allowed to go to the real funeral for the Third Hokage, but she have her own.

She was the sun rising and hurriedly grabbed a flower on her desk and ran to the Memorial for those killed in battle. She stared at the silver haired man in front of it. "I thought only I'd be out here this early." He said and Kita walked forward silvery lily in hand.

"Hello." She said placing the flower down on the side where she found The Third Hokage's Sarutobi. She went on her knees doing a little prayer.

"Here early huh?" He said and she shrugged. "I'm Kakashi." He said sitting on the dewy ground next to her.

"I'm Kichitatsu Kita." She said opening one eye to stare at him.

"A Kichitatsu after five years. Well then…" He said and she shrugged. "You do know about your bloodline jutsu right?" He asked and frowned.

"Yeah, yeah I can light myself on fire and eventually turn the fire into the form of a dragon." She said sourly.

"Can't do it yet?" he asked hitting bull's eyes. She went back to her prayer ignoring him and he laughed. Kakashi left Kita alone going back to staring at his old team's names.

--

Kita trudged back into her small room and changed from the depressing black clothing to her normal ninja wear. Brown shorts under her knee, a long sleeve spandex gray shirt, and over that a loose belly shirt with an orange X on it. She tied her headband as a belt only backwards.

She was happy with her 'look' it was easy to move in and easy to get on and off. "Daigo, did you see where I put my shoes?" She asked heading out of her room.

There wasn't much space in the house. On the first level with one bathroom for all three people, two rooms one for Daigo and one for Kita, a kitchen and a counter in there, and thats it. On the second floor it was really an attic, but that was Akira's room.

Finding one under the couch she vaguely remembered kicking it there after coming back from the memorial. Daigo wasn't there apparently, he had left note, mission he'd be back in the week. Sighing she walked around off balance, with her left sandal on.

Finally peeking at the stairs, which led to Akira's room and on the first step, was her sandal getting it she jumped back. "DON'T GO NEAR MY ROOM!" Akira shouted and she pulled on her sandal and ran.

"Stupid scary ass uncle." She muttered walking head down right into a boy. She looked up, not a boy a boy with touches of manhood. "Watch it." She snapped rudely.

"What was that brat?" The boy said and glared purple makeup seeming menacing. She stared up even though shorter then the boy and snorted.

"Mommy didn't do your makeup today?" She asked and noticed his sand headband. "Oh Sand folks, maybe that's why you look so weird." She sated and he yanked her up by the arm.

"I hate Konoha, filled to the brim with brats." He said and she kneed his stomach. He clutched his stomach dropping her. She danced from foot to foot like boxer in a ring, hands up and fisted.

"Come on, Suna." She said and he glared reaching for a scroll he had on his back. But his wrist was grabbed by a blonde girl.

"Idiot." She said smacking his head. "Apologize Kankuro." She said and the boy snorted. "Sorry." The girl said instead.

Shikamaru came walking the other side of the street now sighing. "Temari Kankuro don't run off or you'll meet little violent idiot monkeys." He said and Kita raised her leg kicking him in the head. Shikamaur was knocked to the ground.

"Don't be mad that and idiot monkey beats you up." She snarled. And Temari laughed as Shikamaru sat up and growled.

"I like her." Temari said smiling wrapping an arm around the girl. "Hi, I'm Temari." She said and Kankuro helped Shikamaru from the ground.

"I'm Kita." She said to the older girl as they walked. "Suna, huh?" She asked, "Need to get to the Hokage tower?" She added and Temari nodded.

"I was guiding you." Shikamaru pointed in and Kita glared sending punch, which he dodged. "Troublesome." He muttered walking behind the girls next to Kankuro.

"Seriously is she like psychotic or something?" Kankuro whispered to Shikamaru who shrugged. As they finally got to the tower all four were called in.

Tsunade stared at Kita momentarily then to everyone else. She decided to not ask why Shikamaru had bruise on her face and why Kita had a bandage on hers. "Hello Temari, Kankuro." She said smiling.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Temari and Kankuro said at the same time.

"Well looks I might as well give you two guides." Tsunade said smiling. "Thanks for the letters I'll finish them by Thursday have a good time in Konoha." She said and turned to Kita and Shikamaru who were in a staring contest.

"Yo." Kankuro said and their heads snapped to stare at the Hokage.

"Kita you and Shikamaru guide them where ever they need to go got it, good." She said not bothering to wait for and answer. She shooed them from her office and sighed, those two would be amusing.

--

"I have training." Kita said an hour later after they had eaten at a popular restaurant. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Oh we'll come with you." Temari said and Kankuro and Shikamaru made a face. "We have nothing better to do." She said death grip on both boys' wrists.

"Okay, try not staring at my uncle." She said and they followed her to a small training ground, but away from trees.

Kankuro blinked momentarily then averted his eyes from Akira who welcomed them anxiously and prodded Kita to get ready to learn the family jutsu. "Alright try and light a fire?" He said and the three observed looked for stick or something she could use.

"Okay." Kita said and clenched her fist and stared and her left one suddenly it burst into flames, then the other.

"Kita?" Temari said surprised and the flame died.

"No distractions." Akira said smacking Kita's arm. Kita did it again the flame slowly crawling up her arms then covering her. "You have talent, but need to concentrate the flame on you're ankle is dying." Akira said.

"Holy crap." Kankuro said and the whole flame died and Kita hit the ground panting. Temari rushed forward, but Akira pushed her away and pulled Kita up again.

"Avoid talking or just leave." Akira said nastily. Shikamaru looked as even Temari backed away followed by Kankuro so he left, Kita was almost on completely on fire.

"KITA!" He shouted before running quickly away he heard frustrated yelled behind him.

--

"That Kita girl is one heck of a pain." Kankuro said rubbing his stomach as he and Shikamaru sat waiting for Temari to get back from finding Kita. They were in a tiny restaurant wanting dinner.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said sighing. He yawned eyes closed, he was so tired. Kankuro swore and Shikamaru's eyes opened. Kita came in face grim and glaring at him.

"You jerk I couldn't get it again." She said. Shikamaru shrugged lazily. She clenched her fist and through a punch at his head which he dodged grabbing her wrist and flipping her. She landed in the booth behind them making the people there squeal.

"Cool off." Shikamaru said poring his water on her face. She screamed clawing at his face, but scratching his neck. The people at the booth had abandoned it and were staring with numerous customers.

"Excuse me." A waiter said, but ducked and Kita lifted the table and swung it at Shikamaru slamming him to a wall.

Shikamaru made a hand seal, and captured her with it. He smirked as she stood frozen her eyes glinted. "Kita?" Temari said and flames crawled up her arms then down her legs. They stopped at her calves.

"You wouldn't like this place on fire." Shikamaru said and she raised brow and had the flames crawl to her ankles. Shikamaru hand twitched about to let her go. Then the flames hit the floor.

"Run!" The waiter said and the people rushed out. Kankuro and Temari disappeared as smoke filled the room Shikamaru let the jutsu go and covered his mouth as his eyes watered.

He hit the ground losing air not noticing that someone was dragging him along.

--

Tsunade stared at the restaurant, which was black and charred. No one had even gotten burned except Shikamaru, but only a small one. She swore, they'd have to pay the damages. "Idiot." She said looking to Kita show sat arm limp against her legs next to Shikamaru who laid unconscious.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kita said coughing a little. The flames hadn't affected her, but the smoke made her feel a little sick.

"Oh you know you're an idiot!" Tsunade said shaking her finger like scolding mother. She stopped immediately realizing that. "How old are you two?" She asked.

"Fourteen." Kita said and Tsunade's brown twitched.

"And last time you fought you fell off a mountain correct?" The blonde said.

"Correct." Kita said tensing for the explosion.

"So maybe you would've learn that you two fighting leads to bad things!" Tsunade screamed.

"Yes, but I'm a idiot as you said. Shikamaru is a genius with 200 I.Q. So it is his fualt" Kita pointed out and Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on.

"You two are not allowed to go on a mission, together not allowed to be in the same part of the village, not allowed to be in contact with each other." Tsunade said stomping her foot. "To cross the north side of Hokage tower you need special permission and vise versa for him!" Tsunade said pointing to Shikamaru who had woken up.

Tsunade stormed away and Shikamaru stared at Kita's wrist. "That's my bracelet." Shikamaru said pointing to the one on her first.

"Did the fumes do something to your brain?" Kita asked "This mine I'd had if for almost fiver years." She said and he snorted reaching out to grab it.

"No way, give it." Shikamaru said pulling at it. "Troublesome." He said and she snarled pulling on it as well.

"Other sides NOW!" Tsunade shouted and both jerked breaking the bracelet, Shikamaru had the bead and Kita had the string. To afraid of Tsunade rather the two separated running different ways.

* * *

Let's see how thta whole barrier idea works.


	5. Mission

Okay so I'm updating. i have alot to write for this story. One becuase Kita seems so intresting to me! Alright I don't own Naruto. Oh and Lee is in the chapter...anyone read Ouran High you know how Tamaki is Haruki 'dad' yeah lee acts like that to Kita only without the romantic intrest.

* * *

Kita sat all by her lonesome self, Akira said she was done with training; Kiba and his team were on a mission, and so was Daigo, Ino Temari had left early along with Kankuro, Ino was mad at her for beating up Shikamaru beyond normal circumstances, and Sakura and Choji sided with her.

Sulking she walked around the forest surrounding her house. Hearing a thud she turned to see a boy in green spandex run circles around her before stopping. "Hello!" He said and she smiled.

"Hi." She said happily jumping forward. "I'm Kita." She said and he nodded and grinned making her squint from the shine.

"I'm Rock Lee!" He said and she nodded. "Have you seen an un-youthful grumpy boy with long hair, and girl with two hair buns? He asked and she shook her head.

"Want to spar?" She asked excitedly Lee gaped at her then dramatically his eyes cried.

"So youthful." She said hugging her head to his chest. "Will you become my little daughter Kita-chan?" He said and she shrugged.

"Okay Lee-kun." She said shrugging. He whooped clapping his hands.

"Okay prepare yourself to spar!" He said and she nodded taking her fighting stance. He came head on speeding towards her so she had to duck, but then he was behind her. Finally his knee hit her head and she flipped, but caught herself with a cartwheel. She threw kunai at his leg and he jumped and stabbed into a tree, but she tripped his land, her held himself up by the elbows and landed a kick to her stomach sending her into a tree.

"Fast and strong." She muttered sitting up.

"I can only do taijutsu so I try and perfect it." He said blushing she blinked before taking his wrist and pulling him to the ground. They sat next to eachother staring into space.

"That's so cool, I love taijutsu, but everyone says I should rely on my clan's blood line ability instead." She said frowning.

"Kita you are the best daughter ever." Lee said ruffling her hair. She smiled, but then he stood as two others came into the little clearing. "Neji-kun Tenten-chan!" He said clapping and the two stared at him.

"Lee, Gai-sensei is going crazy over you come on." Tenten said and looked at Kita. "You finally got a girlfriend." Tenten said agasp.

Lee shook his head hugging Kita. "This is my daughter, Kita-chan." He said and she raised a hand waving.

"He finally lost it." Neji muttered.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Kita said breaking off from Lee. Lee's eyes started tearing up and he leaned against Tenten.

"They grow up so fast." He said and Tenten shook her head patting his back.

"After I cut your hair I'm surprised it's this long." She said Neji stared at her finally remembering his hands clenched and Kita quickly hid behind Lee.

"Neji-kun, don't bully my little daughter." Lee said and Neji sighed at the stupidity of the moment. "Ah, Kita you must meet Gai-sensei. He over at the other training grounds." Lee said and Kita frowned.

"I'm not allowed on the other side of the city." She said frowning.

"Wait I remember Tsunade said something about that, you're the girl who burned down that restaurant." Tenten said and Kita shrugged.

Neji snorted. "All over your stupid grudge at the Shikamaru." Neji stated and Kita glared at him.

"I heard what you did to Hinata, in the chunin exams. And you think I'm crazy." She snarled.

"Kita-chan your scaring daddy." Lee said and Kita quieted.

"We have to go." Tenten said Lee waved following after Tenten, but Neji stood behind.

Kita stared up at him and he smirked. "Still hate being alone?" He asked. And she glared at him. "That's why you always bother Shikamaru, hoping to get his attention so he'd stay with you, but you catch more flies with honey then vinegar." She said shaking a finger in her face.

She growled biting his finger and he pulled back angrily. "Jerk." She said as he left. She curled into a ball. "Damn him and his all knowingness." She said "Damn damn damn damn." She said landing onto her side.

She stayed there till a bird land on her shoulder small message on its leg with single kanji for fire, meaning the Hokage wanted her. Getting up she trudged to the Hokage's office tiredly. Getting in she sat down and Tsunade stared at her.

"Get attacked by a pile of leaves, you look horrible." The woman said and Kita shrugged brushing the leaves from her hair. "Get better you have a mission to repair those damages you made." She said and Kita frowned.

"What?" She asked and Tsunade grinned.

"It's with Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba delivering messages to Sand, since Temari left early I didn't send everything back." Tsunade said and Kita nodded.

"So why me Neji and Kiba?" Kita asked and Tsunade sighed.

"Neji is under almost constant missions to become ANBU captain, Kiba's been back for an hour and is whining about being bored already, and you have a debt to pay." She said shaking her finger.

"Alright." Kita said smiling a little, if Kiba was back she had someone to hang out with.

"You go tomorrow." Tsunade said taking out a sake bottle.

--

Kita sat waiting for the rest of those who'd be on the mission at the gates. She had all the messages in her messenger bag. And two freshly bought pack of shuriken and kunai.

"Come on." She said impatiently. As she said that Neji dropped from out of a tree almost on top of her. "Neji, you scared me!" She said and he shrugged.

"Where's Inuzuka?" He asked

"Up your butt." Kita replied. "Why would I know?" She asked as he glared. "Do I look like his keeper or mother?" She asked and Neji sighed.

"I'm here, I'm here." Kiba said coming forward yawning.

"Hey Kiba…" Kita said, but he looked away from her to Neji who was the leader of the mission. She turned to Akamaru who rubbed her hand affectionately.

"We're going." Neji said and they ran Neji in back, then Kita then Akamaru and finally Kiba.

"Kiba are we nearing the desert?" Kita asked and Kiba shrugged. She felt suddenly snubbed. "At least Aka-kun still loves me." She said then looked down. He was even bigger, now to her waist.

"Okay sun is setting we better set up camp." Neji said and Kita nodded yawning a little they had finally reached the desert and the temperature was dropping quickly.

They had one small tent set up. Kita shivered heavily and Neji and Kiba both said she had to sleep in the corner of the tent, away from where they slept sharing body heat, asses. She curled into a ball shivering.

--

Kita sat shaking and sneezing. "Cut it out." Kiba snapped and she tried to glare before going into a sneezing fit.

"Why did you tell us you were getting sick?" Neji scolded and she groaned.

"I don't know maybe because you didn't listen when I said 'Guys I'm really sensitive to the cold, could you lend me an extra blanket' or maybe 'Kiba can I borrow Aka-kun, he's warm?' no, no you're right it's my fault." She said and Neji sniffed.

--

"Hey Shikamaru." Ino said from the flower store counter. "Mother's day coming up, getting some flowers?" Ino asked.

"Ino you asked me to come here." Shikamaru said yawning.

"I missed you." She said pouting and holding his hand. "First you were out fighting Kita, then guiding Temari and then fighting again." Ino said

"You sound almost jealous." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Of course, you're my little deer." She said and he sighed.

"What do you want?' He asked.

"Take the mulch the Abrumane compound thank you!" She said pointing to the three large bags of mulch. Shikamaru groaned taking the little wheeled cart they were on and pushing it out. "Love ya." She said.

Shikamaru pushed the cart down the street almost running over several old ladies and on squirrel. "No!" Lee shouted dive-bombing for the squirrel then putting him down. "Careful Shikamaru-kun." Lee said and Shikamaru shrugged pushing the mulch forward then pausing.

"Hey Lee how about for training you drop this off at Shino's place and then take the cart to Ino's shop?" Shikamaru asked and Lee's eyes widened in delight. Lee took the cart and ran off. "And Kita says I'm not a genius." He stated.

--

Kita sneezed and held onto Neji's neck her and Kiba had to take turns carrying her or they went too slow. "Ew." Neji said and she shrugged.

"Almost there I smell people." Kiba said.

"Its all Shikamaru's fault I got sick." Kita said and Neji snickered. "Seriously I'm usually lucky, but he broke my lucky bracelet throwing everything off balance with the world." She said.

"There is no luck in destiny." Neji said and Kita smacked his head. Then coughed.

"Also because I'm unlucky, Kiba is mad at me." She said and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he finally realized you're just and insane little shrew." Neji said and Kita blinked before shivering.

"Did you just say shrew?" She asked and sneezed.

"Oh, please tell me we're there." Neji said rubbing his temples to fend off a headache.

--

"Kita-chan can stay with us, it's just a cold." Temari said looking at the girl who slept curled into Gaara's arm. Kankuro warily looked at Gaara who seemed to not even notice the little terror fast asleep next to him.

"Thanks." Neji said and approached Kita as he came to close Kita's arm sleepily grabbed kunai and flung it narrowly missing his hand. He tried getting closer, then Gaara sand blocked him.

"I guess the sand's don't think Kita is a threat." Kankuro said and Gaara looked up then to the girl on his arm and if he had eyebrows they would've raised.

"Who's she?" He asked

Temari sighed and Kiba decided to answer. "The devil." He said and Temari smacked his arm. "Okay, okay her name is Kita, she's delivering the message from the Hokage." He said rubbing his arm. Akamaru yipped from the door. He was too big to fit in the office.

"She'll be staying with us, cause our house is more comfortable then a hotel." Temari said cautiously and Gaara shrugged going back to work.

* * *

Why is Kiba mad? And was that a Shikaino moment or was she just using her charm, and where is the SHikatema? Aghhhhhhhhhhhh Oh thank you for reviews I 3 you!


	6. Dragon

Yep another update, KitaxKiba in this chapter. But trust me this story is really about Shika's and Kita's relationship developing, Kiba juat helps that process. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up and looked out at the cloudy-grayness surrounding Konoha. Checking a clock he was it was almost one in the morning, why was he up? Trying to close his eyes he couldn't. What was off? Then he remembered he had awoken from a nightmare.

_Staring blue eyes glowed against a flat black shadow that surrounded everything, but him, like a spotlight shone on him. Suddenly Kita walked on all fours into the light kunai held in her mouth blood staining her paled face in an X. Her head tilted and Shikamaru scooted back, but he couldn't leave the light._

_Kita took the kunai in her hand, which burned now like nothing else and started swinging it towards him._

Then was when he woke up. Yawning he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, didn't work to well.

--

Kita woke up breathing heavily and hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't remember where she was, but it was safer then her own mind.

_Kiba, Lee, Ino, Sakura and Choji had all turned on her hating her because of Shikamaru. She had been attacked by all of them, then finally by Shikamaru himself scratching her face into an X. Then it went dark everywhere except him, she crawled out from the dark and in fury tried to stab him._

Crawling out of the tangled sheets she was in she hit the floor with a thud. Fear still gripped her stomach. Crawling on the ground she found a door. "Where are you going?" A dark voice said and head turned eyes wide.

"Huh? She said a redhead came into the small light to door gave off. "Where am I?" she questioned defensively leaning against the door.

"Suna, Temari is having you stay with us you have a cold." The red head said. "I'm Gaara." He added. "This would be my room." He stated.

"Did I take your bed, I'm sorry." She said and he shrugged

"I don't sleep." He said and lifted her from of the ground and dropped her back on the bed. "Go to bed its one am, my siblings might get up." He said and went to sit in a chair.

Kita's eyes closed awkwardly, knowing someone was in the same room you slept in was a little creepy, and especially when said person was a guy you didn't know.

--

"Sleep well Kita?" Temari asked taking the girl's temperature. Kita shrugged not able to answer with thermometer in her mouth. Temari checked it and Kita cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Kita said and yawned.

"You have kind of dark circle under your eyes." Temari pointed out.

Kita shrugged again. "I don't know, I sleep and stuff, but I'm just tired. Mentally I guess?" She added and shrugged once again.

Temari rubbed the girl's hair. "You know you have really cute look." She said and grinned, Kita raised a brow. "I mean you have this little kid look and the tomboy thing adds to it." Temari said snickered. "And now you're in my clothes which are a little too big." She said laughing.

"Are you drunk or something?' Kita asked and Temari sighed. "You have very, tough mature look?" Kita offered trying to redeem herself.

"Shikamaru likes soft little stay at home wife women." Temari said making a face. "Disgusting, right?" She asked then stared at Kita's face, which was contorted with rage.

Slamming her fist on the bedside table Kita flipped it sending scrolls and lamp crashing into the wall. "Nara Shikamaru is a jerk that must burn in hell!" She said slowly turning her head to stare Temari in the eyes.

"Kita, you're shaking." Temari said and slowly Kita uncurled her fist and to a deep breathe.

"Sorry, Shikamaru just has most of my friends mad at me so I'm not happy." She said and slid from Gaara's bed and started cleaning up.

Temari watched then chuckled. "Why don't you just go to counseling with him like old married people?" She asked then Kita turned around.

"Yes, I'll make Shikamaru see the errors of his ways, and then he'll apologize!" Kita said and Temari blinked opening her mouth it was too late, Kita was out of the room, Temari chased after her, but lost site of her.

--

Gaara blinked as the door burst opened. "Hey, Gaara have you seen the Kazekage?" Kita asked cheerfully even though Kankuro had her in what seemed to be a headlock.

"Stupid monkey he is the Kazekage, why do I think I said knock?" Kankuro said with some difficulty since Kita's hand was pushed his chin upwards.

"Kankuro, Kita stop." Gaara said and they broke apart. "Kita, what is it?" He asked and the girl grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you've gotten like a lot done on the Konoha things, right?" she asked and he nodded. "So why not jump start the system and I bring them back and you give the rest to Kiba and Neji when you're all done!" She said and he stared unwavering at her, but she kept a grin on her face. "Please?" She added and Gaara threw her a large messenger bag shrugging.

"Tsunade doesn't want you out there alone, I mean really besides you're sick." Kankuro said and Gaara shrugged, Kita sent him a smug look. "Man, I hate brats." He muttered leaving.

"Get your things and leave immediately I'll inform Kiba and Neji." Gaara said and Kita nodded quickly running out messenger bag jumping crazily on and off her hip. Gaara shook his head and called for a secretary.

--

Kita stood around twenty feet from the gates and glared at the two tall figures blocking her way. "Move it, Pretty boy Dog Breath." She called approaching arms crossed.

"Don't think I'm here on my own will, what Gaara says we do, but Kiba is worried." Neji said and Kiba shot him a nasty looked.

"Take back your request, if you get sick you're screwed." Kiba said and Kita snorted.

"Well Mister High and Mighty, Temari gave me something to fix that." She said holding up a small container of red pills. "Heat Pills they warm people." She said

"And if you're attacked?" Kiba asked.

"I set them on fire." She responded. Making her fist light for effect.

"You're taking Akamaru with you." Kiba said and whistled and the dog trotted slowly over. "He doesn't do well in the desert anyway." Kiba added and Akamaru panted a little.

"That leaves you almost defenseless not a chance!" Kita said

"I'll be fine, besides if you get hurt you're more important!" Kiba shouted and Neji awkwardly gave him a slide glance then disappeared.

"Oh yeah, that's why you listened to me when I got sick!" She said and he growled.

"Listen, I wasn't quite happy at that point in time, it wasn't that I don't care." He said grabbing her shoulders. "You're my friend ofcourse I care." He said then kissed her on the lips.

"Whoa." Kita said wide-eyed. "Um, awkward." She said and Kiba dropped his hands blushing, Akamaru whined paw covering his eyes and Kiba growled at him.

"Okay let's pretend that never happened." Kiba stated and Kita nodded. "Just go I guess." He said and Kita nodded again running off quickly.

Akamaru whined and Kiba crouched to rub his ear, a minute later Kiba nodded and Akamaru ran after Kita quickly.

--

"Akamaru, why are you here?" Kita asked as the dog finally caught up to her panting. "Kiba sent you?" She asked

Akamaru yipped and tiredly lay on the ground.

"Poor baby." She said patting his head. "Heat is good for my clan so I must have been going faster then normal." She said and sighed. She awkwardly lifted him over her shoulders.

Akamaru barked, but she shushed him and they walked awkwardly till, even Kita was tired and fell asleep. "Just a catnap." She said vaguely curling into a ball.

Akamaru whined in Kita's ear making her wake up. Four men faces covered in a black cloth were running towards her. Swearing Kita stood up.

"Get her, I saw her leave from Suna!" A man shouted and Kita quickly put the messenger bag on Akamaru's chest.

"Konoha." She whispered in his ear. Akamaru ran off quickly and Kita was grabbed by the wrist. "Faster." She said and the dot that was Akamaru went faster.

"Get the dog." The man holding her left wrist said and she focused and quick burn covered her arms. They let go swearing and she quickly looked around, tools? She checked, no kunai holster.

"Careful, she uses fire." One yelled and all four surrounded her. "Yuki do it." A man called a d man pulled off his mask to reveal a sickly white face and blue eyes, he sucked a deep breath and then let it out spreading frost everywhere.

Kita shivered and silently made herself light a flame, it hurt though, the fire couldn't stop the frost, Shikamaru's fault for her bad luck, breaking her charm. "I need some luck, come on dragon." She said squinted, suddenly the cold it went away and she felt the heat, the loving burn.

She heard rapid screams and her eyes opened, but she could only see red and orange swirling. As the swirls stopped she hit the ground eyes closed and heard nothing, but sweet silence.

--

"They sent her back?" Tsunade asked after reading the short message sent by bird. She wanted few more days to tell Kita this. Daigo's body had been returned by his teammates an hour ago, he had died being frozen to death. Tsunade swore, she sent fire user to the Land of Mist she felt responsible.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizue said carrying in a tired Akamaru. "No Kita, but the messages." Shizue said and Tsunade stood quickly, losing two Kichitatsu clan members in less then a week?

"Alright, get Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Hana, and Rock Lee here immediately. We're sending a search mission immediately." Tsunade said and sighed. As the four ninja assembled she paced. "We're on a search mission, now time to get anything." Tsunade said pacing. "Shikamaru you're in charge and don't let your feeling get in the way of this or I swear I'll kill you." She said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked and Tsunade groaned.

"Kichitatsu Kita has just gone missing, and due to certain event we can't waist time in getting her." Tsunade said and turned to Hana whose dog was at her side. "Follow Akamaru's scent then Kita's." She said throwing a bandana the girl had used. "Sakura we don't know what condition the girl will be in, so you're there. And Lee you go the fastest so if something happens you get back up." Tsunade said. "You leave now." She said and four departed quickly.

* * *

Kita releases the dragon, Tsunade sends a team after her. (Oh and Temari mnetioning what type of women SHika likes was my kind of Shikatema.)


	7. Found

* * *

Yo, another update. Yays. I'm going to be gone starting friday for like three or four days so not updates then, but I'll still write in anotebook then type it. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Kita's scent is coming up." Hana said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Anyone else there?" he asked and she nodded.

"Smoke is masking it so I can't tell if they're alive or not." She said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Lee, scout ahead." He said and turned to Sakura. "We'll need you to do a full examination immediately." He said and Sakura nodded her head.

Lee was already running back face serious. "Kita-chan has a blonde boy tending to what seems to be a wound." Lee said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, enter with as much caution as possible." He said and then reached the area where three men laid burnt to death, and unconscious Kita and blonde boy wrapping her arms. "Lee, get him." Shikamaru said Lee had the boy flat against the ground, arm on his head.

Sakura was already examining having to cut off the bandages already put on. "Hey, who are you?" The blonde asked and Lee pushed his head into the sand making him spit.

"We're the search team for that girl." Shikamaru said. "Please cooperate and inform of us of what was happening." He said

"I'm fine with that." The boy said and looked at Lee, Shikamaru nodded his head to Lee who let the boy up. "My name is Yuki. My team and I were sent from Mist to attack anyone coming from Suna, we're trying to cut off their contact to attack." He said.

"What happen?" Shikamaru said taking out little notebook and jotting down notes.

"Well we followed the girl after she left the village, we held our distance till she fell asleep so we tried a sneak attack." He said. "She send the dog, Akaharu or something, off and fought. I use frost, which seemed to be her weak point so, my other teammates closed in. Then there was a dragon-inferno, pretty short, but it killed anyone too close." He said.

Shikamaru looked up the Yuki his eyes now. "Yes?" Shikamaru prompted.

"So the girl, passed out, her shirt had burned off, and someone had stabbed her, in the stomach not too deep, so I was cleaning her up. To tell the truth I figured I might join her in where ever she was going, I'm not too fond of Mist." He stated fanning himself.

Shikamaru turned to come face to face with Hana, who seemed to be blocking his view of Sakura and Kita. "Moron, Sakura is doing full check up." She sand Shikamaru turned away.

"Lee, tie Yuki up. Nothing personal just precaution." Shikamaru said and checked the burned figures just to be sure they were dead.

"Done." Sakura said tugging a still sleeping Kita around her shoulders. "Just exhaustion, the wound was easy and no poison." She said and Kita's head drooped.

"Shikamaru, lend her your vest." Hana said and Shikamaru obeyed willing to follow to the older scarier female. Hana zipped it around Kita who barely moved.

--

"She's really out, huh?' Shikamaru said and grinned evilly. Lee rushed forward before Shikamaru could act and offered to carry Kita, so his angel Sakura wouldn't be burdened.

Kita's eyes drifted open and she squinted, it was cold. Wait cold? She was in the desert. "She up?" Someone said by her face and she instantly struck out with her fist.

"Kita-chan!" Another said and she fully opened her eyes Lee stood over her staring and Shikamaru who was rubbing his chin.

"You did that on purpose!" Shikamaru accused and Kita snickered. "First I headed your search team then you hit me." Shikamaru snarled.

"Shikamaru, calm down. Kita's had a hard trip." Tsunade said coming in and kindly smiled at the girl. Kita raised a brow and slid from the hospital bed.

"My brother, back?" She asked curiously and tried to pass Tsunade, who blocked her way. "Excuse me." She said and tried again.

"Let's take a walk." Tsunade said and Kita looked back at Lee who shrugged. Kita followed after Tsunade. "You're brother is a very good ninja." She stated as they went down the corridor.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Kita said Tsunade opened a door. Kita followed her in and blinked. "Daigo?" She asked

"Daigo is…" Tsunade paused and Kita rushed forward shaking the limp body. "Kita!" Tsunade shouted as the girl kicked at the cot holding her brother up. "I've lost my brother too, but please calm down." Tsunade said and Kita grabbed Daigo's wrist and gasped.

"This can't be my brother." She said and Tsunade sighed.

"I tried denial it'll only hurt more." She and.

Kita shook her head and pointed to his wrist. "Daigo has a small tattoo of a dragon on his left wrist, this body doesn't." She said and Tsunade blinked.

"In our physical report Daigo never had a tattoo." She responded.

"He kept it hidden, he showed me the day he got." She said determinedly. "Could you check again?" Kita begged and Tsunade nodded.

"Why did you come back today?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kita said eyes still on the maybe fake Daigo. "So I was talking with Temari. She said I should try and work my problems with Shikamaru out at like counseling, so I can to suggest it!" She said shrugging.

"It might work." Tsunade said doubtfully. "I'll arrange something come to Hokage tower tomorrow at eight." She said and Kita nodded. "Go get some rest you look pale." Tsunade said and Kita nodded again leaving after a few glances over the shoulder.

--

Shikamaru and Kita stared at the young man with thing brown mustache and short brown hair, his eyes were a dark purple. "Hello I'm Dr. Miki." He said and smiled gently. "Tsunade-sama asked me to help you to convey your feelings." He said and they nodded nervously.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Alright let's start, I want you to say one good thing about each other." Miki said and they made a face. "Kita-chan you first." He said and she gulped.

"He sleeps a lot, so then he doesn't talk." She said and Miki's eyes went some shade of red.

"Try again." Miki said and Kita nodded squeezing the chair arm.

"He keeps his hair neat?" She offered and Miki nodded smiling on his face. He looked to Shikamaru who avoided eye contact.

"She is good at um…getting in trouble?" He said and Miki shook his head eyes turning color again. "She smiles a lot." He said and Miki clapped.

"Shikamaru-kun, Kita-chan I'm proud of you. You're coming along at a good pace." He said and took out to puppets that looked freakishly like them. "Shikamaru, you'll act as Kita and Kita you'll act and Shikamaru." He said handing them the puppets.

"Oh look, I'm lazy and can't stand for more then a minute with out passing out, oh troublesome!" Kita said making the puppet lay.

Shikamaru grunted. "Oh look, I'm Kita. I have anger management problems!" he said and hit the puppet against his chair. "I'm dumb." He said and Miki grabbed the puppets.

"Okay, that was a bit early for that." He said vein in his forehead looking ready to burst. "Try having a polite normal conversation, through the puppets." He said and gave them the puppets of themselves.

"How are your parents, Shikamaru?" Kita asked

"Fine." Shikamaru said and sighed. "My dad's whipped as always." He added.

"Oh and you aren't? Ino and Temari have you on a one inch leash. And when you see Sakura the same thing happens."

"Oh? Really? Whatever you followed Kiba around with hearts in your eyes."

"Whatever puppy."

"Shut up." Shikamaru said and Kita made howling noise. "Troublesome girl." He said and Kita's puppet smacked his.

"Want to go?" Kita said and Shikamaru's puppet kicked hers. "Oh its on." She said and her puppet body-slammed his.

"Stop!" Miki said snatching the puppets away. "If you can't be have both of you will be tied to the chairs." He said and smacked Kita on the head then Shikamaru. "Out, but be back tomorrow!" He said and the two went running.

"Dr. Miki is psycho." Kita said and Shikamaru nodded. "You like that I smile a lot?" She asked and Shikamaru blushed shrugging.

"You think my hair is neat?" He asked and she blushed looking away.

"Yeah, neat is nice, but you should let it down every once in awhile." She said and they stared at their feet.

"No being on the same sides of the village besides counseling!" Tsunade shouted from her window, chair held like she'd throw it at them. The two separated quickly.

--

Kita sat bored in her yard then heard rapid barking and two large figures tackled into her. "Kiba!" She said and he slid off her laughing with Akamaru.

"Heard, you were attacked, this is why I said wait!" He snapped and pretended to punch her in the face. "Come on lets hang out to night. Get dumplings?" He offered and she nodded eagerly.

--

Kiba and Kita sat across from each other in the small booth. Every time they looked up it became awkward. "So two order of shrimp dumplings for the lady, and one order of chicken soup, and one order of meat dumplings for the gentlemen. And tea for the both of you." The young male waiter said and left.

"Akamaru seemed pretty mad that he had to go home." Kita said and Kiba shrugged.

"He's okay I promised him a new rawhide bone if he wasn't a brat." He said and she nodded making an approving noise.

"So, how was Suna with out me?" She asked

"Pretty boring." He said and paused as they got their tea. "Gaara was always working, Neji is well and ice cube, Kankuro busy with his puppets, and let's just say Temari didn't find my jokes funny." He said and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh well being attacked kind of sucked." She said and he nodded sipping some of his drink.

"Yeah, hey well. I heard about Daigo, when the funeral?" He asked solemnly and Kita smacked where he had rubbed his arm. "Ouch! You did that on purpose."

"I told Tsunade, that isn't my brother." She said and he sighed.

"Tsunade thinks that you're in denial." He said and she glared.

"What do you think?" She asked and he sighed.

"I don't know. But if you says he's alive he probably is." He said and their food arrived eating quietly the silence became prolonged until they paid and left. They stood and shuffled forward.

Kiba grabbed her hand intertwining fingers and she blinked. "Aw." The old cook said as they went out the door.

"Trying to be cool and express that this was date and I want to be your boyfriend." Kiba said turning from Kita's curious eyes.

"Oh, okay." She said and they walked. "What do couples do?" She asked.

"You don't know?" He asked groaning.

"Oh yeah, and you've had tons of experience Dog Breath." She snapped and he chuckled.

"There was Sumi, Hiromi, Nami, Sayuri, and Kame. Those were only a few." He said and she giggled.

"Those were your assigned dance partners in the academy." She teased and he went red.

"Whatever couples just hold hands, flirt, and kiss or something." He said and she shrugged. He blinked some how they had ended up and Kita's door.

She stood on her tiptoes kissing his nose and laughing at his surprised face. "Hello there." Akira said opening the door hands on a katana. Kiba's eyes widened. He backed away slowly before all out running.

* * *

Okay more Kiba-Kita, but was that a ShikaxKita Moment?? You know what I'm talking about. :)


	8. Insecurity

Short update sorry.I'm back so updates should come much more frequently. I DON'T own Naruto

* * *

Kita was literally on air, even when she was walking to an hour with Dr. Miki and Shikamaru. "Hi Dr. Miki, Shikamaru!" She said and sat down grin on her face. She had a boyfriend.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked and she turned then blinked.

"I got boyfriend. Whoa Shikamaru, your hair is down." She stated and he turned away red faced.

"You said you wanted to see it down." He mumbled, Dr. Miki interrupted there starting their exercise the Trust Game.

"Okay just fall back." Dr. Miki said and Kita stared at him. Leaning back she felt Shikamaru's arm catch her then had her hit the floor.

"You jerk!" She shouted and he snickered she turned her head and bit his ankle. He jumped back swearing.

"Kita, you don't bite people, Shikamaru you don't drop people." Miki said slamming his fist into a wall.

"Kita isn't a person she's a devil in human skin, I've been saying that for years!" Shikamaru said and Kita stood up glaring.

Miki sent them out saying to come back tomorrow. Shikamaru tried tying up his long hair, but failed. "Here." She said taking his hair tie and doing it for him.

"Thanks." He muttered and they stared before turning away. As Kita shuffled towards her house she was stopped.

"Kita come here." Tsunade stated and Kita nodded following after the woman to the hospital. "You're right Daigo has a tattoo." She said and Kita nodded and Tsunade let her in a room.

Tsunade took a damp cloth and sponged Daigo's wrist revealing the tattoo. Kita hit her knees. "But," She said and Tsunade sighed.

"The funeral is arranged for tomorrow." She said and Kita shook violently. "I know this is hard, but please don't do anything stupid, Akira was informed." Tsunade said and tried to reach out to Kita, but the girl jerked away and ran.

--

"We're so sorry." Ino said Sakura by her side and they laid a light blue flower on Daigo's grave. Kita merely nodded, Hinata came next and placed her flower and merely glanced at the miserable girl.

Akira hadn't come, he said he would have his own ceremony. Kita didn't push, Kiba passed trying to pull her into a hug, but she jerked away. Next came Daigo's old sensei from her old village, then Daigo's old teammates, and the people who they had lived with, then Tsunade.

And Finally Shikamaru who stood awkwardly placing a flower. Kita looked up at him and burst into tears clinging to his arm. He didn't react, as most would've expected. He wrapped one arm around her and stroked her neck. "It'll get better." He promised and she shook her head against his chest.

Very few more laid flowers, but everyone's eyes were on the pair whose individual outlines have been blurred. The sky darkened and many left except for Kita and Shikamaru who watched Daigo's casket be taken away.

Eventually Shikamaru took her home and laid her into her bed. She was like rag doll. After her slight outburst she had lost all emotion.

--

Kita hadn't left her house in ages, she barely ate. Akira hadn't come out his room, but she didn't notice. Finally there was an intervention. Ino came barging in and took her outside into the light.

"We're going shopping." Ino stated and Kita just followed. Ino dragged Kita around, bossed the girl into various frilly ridiculous outfits, but Kita followed around like plastic doll. Then Kita was passed on to Sakura who tried to get her to spar, but the girl took any blow with slight jerk then just staring into space.

Finally Hinata had taken her. Hinata had her sit in the shade handed her some dumplings and waited. Kita merely ate, but at the end she spoke and thanked Hinata.

Hours later after sitting in her porch Kiba sat by her Akamaru off jumping around in the grass. "How you doing?" He asked and Kita shrugged.

"Crappy." She said and he nodded.

"I think I'm doing crappy too." He said and she stared at him. "You cried for Shikamaru, you hugged Shikamaru, you wanted Shikamaru, not me." He said,

"Shikamaru was just there. I would've hugged onto a angry grizzly bear at that point." She snapped.

"Yeah, but I tried to touch you right before it happened and you moved away. That made me feel bad then you went clinging to Nara." Kiba said angrily. "I felt like crap. A crap boyfriend. You shouldn't make me feel that way." He said

"Then I'm crap girlfriend you don't need." She responded coldly. "Leave then." She said and he stood storming off. Akamaru walked towards her then Kiba whistled and her ran after his partner.

--

Kita stood on Akira's stairs expecting a yell. Nothing. "Akira?" She called. Nothing. She walked up the stairs and opened the door then covered her nose. She found Akira's blood, his waste, his food, but no Akira.

Kita's mind reeled; Akira not here meant she'd have to leave back to her old village. She wouldn't tell. Akira didn't go one mission anyway no need to call on him. No reason for her to tell. She'd just live by herself.

That sounded endlessly lonely. To distract herself she started to clean out the room, she had to do it in small turns. The smell almost made her what to throw up.

--

"You've decided to join us again Kita-chan?" Dr. Miki said and Kita nodded. Shikamaru yawned eyesdroopy, he was barely awake.

"Could you at least tell us when you're ditching so I don't come for no reason." He said and Miki frowned.

"Give you some exercise since you don't move otherwise." She snapped and Shikamaru smacked at her shoulder.

"Alright you two back to work. Let's try what reminds you of Shikamaru, Kita?" He asked.

"Grass and shadows." She answered bluntly.

"Fire and stupid." Shikamaru said. And Kita kicked his chair over. Miki stood up from his desk and lifted Kita by the collar.

He literally threw her from the room and then turned to Shikamaru who made his own escape. "Come back when you can work it out on your own.

--

"Kiba?" Kita said knocking on the door to his room. "Hana said you are in hear and if you don't let me in, I'll tell Shino about you peeing against my wall." She said and the door opened.

She slid in barely to see Akamaru had opened it and Kiba lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, playing harmonica. "Yo." He said raising a hand to wave.

"You play?" Kita asked sitting on his night table.

"Not well." He said throwing it into a box. "What's up?" He asked and she hugged him around the neck.

"Promise me something." She said and he nodded a little surprised. "No matter what, don't leave me." She said.

"Alright." He said

"Promise." She said and he sighed.

"I promise." He stated and she smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said sighing and sliding to the floor. "Bu-bye." She said and he grabbed her wrist.

"You realize you're in my bedroom." He said wiggling his brows.

"You realize I'll shove my foot down your throat?" She said and Kiba let go and smiled. "Good boy." She said rubbing his head.

--

"Shikamaru, how do you expect for me to have grandkids when you're off sleeping the day away? Do you even look at girls?" Nara Yoshino lectured her son who sighed.

Shikaku decided to try to help out his son. "He's with a girl every morning. Kichitatsu Kita." He said and Shikamaru's head snapped to glare at his father.

"Oh that sweet little blue eyed girl?" Yoshino asked and Shikamaru made gagging face behind his hand. "Why haven't you brought her over?" she demanded and Shikamaru groaned.

"She's troublesome mom. And we're only together because Tsunade told us too. She's dating Kiba." Shikamaru said and elbowed her father.

"Inuzuka Kiba, that wild boy? Kita is much to mild tempered for her." If Shikamaru and Shikaku were holding in snickers before they were now. "What?" she demeaned and they cackled.

"Kita-chan is perhaps the miniature version of you." Shikaku and his beloved wife held up a sharpened knife.

"You will invite her to dinner, after losing her brother she's probably lonely." Yoshino said throwing her knife towards their head missing and cutting piece of an apple perfectly. The two Nara men nodded cowardly.

* * *

Lita has lost the permanant things in her life, so what does she do? Clong to the most purpottive person she has, Kiba. Will she still cling to him after dinner with the Nara clan??


	9. Losing

We find out what happens to Akira and meet some old freinds and a new one, kind of. He's just an angry child.

* * *

Kita sat awkwardly down at the Nara's table and glanced at Shikamaru who sat across from her

Kita sat awkwardly down at the Nara's table and glanced at Shikamaru who sat across from her. "Kita-chan." Yoshino said kissing the girl's cheek.

"Hello, Yoshino-san." Kita said and the woman smiled rubbing the girl's hair. "Thank you for having me." She said politely and Shikaku carefully brought in a large bowl of pasta.

"Place it on the table." Yoshino snapped at her husband who obeyed quickly. "Kita-chan how is everything, Akira and well anything else?" She asked the younger girl who shrugged.

"Good, Dr. Miki had said I'm hopelessly violent. Akira is well just staying away. I'm dating Inuzuka Kiba, you know and we're happy and all." Kita said shrugging more interested in the food placed in front of her.

"Kiba, good ninja. A little wild though." Shikaku commented helping himself only for Yoshino to smack his hand and jerk her head to Kita. He passed the bowl to her slight scowl on his face.

"Kiba works with dogs so training Kita would work out." Shikamaru muttered and Kita kicked him under the table making him bite his cheek to keep from swearing.

"Kiba's just like big puppy acting tough just rub his ears and he'll roll over." She said absently well fixing herself some pasta then passing it.

"Sure he appreciates being told that." Shikaku murmured and Yoshino smacked his arm again. "Such a bother." He muttered.

"Kita you and Kiba seem so incompatible, chemistry is good. Like you and Shikamaru." Yoshino said and Kita snorted. Yoshino's forehead tightened vein stuck out angrily.

Kita gulped and put on smile. "Shikamaru and I are just rivals." She said and Shikamaru coughed choking on pasta.

"Yeah right more like you stalk me." He said and sipped some water. "It is so troublesome." He added.

"Troublesome is you messing up my luck. I need the glass bead back." She said showing the thing leather bracelet.

"Huh?" Yoshino asked and Shikamaru made a face.

"It was mine in the first place." Shikamaru said and Yoshino slammed her fist down angrily. "I'll go get it." Shikamaru said running off.

--

"Why do I have to walk you home, it is only seven?" Shikamaru whined to and equally sullen Kita. A rustle came from a tree and suddenly Kita was pressed against the tree trunk kunai to her neck.

"You've become soft Kita." The man said and Kita kicked the man in the stomach.

"Noriko-baa-chan!" She shouted rubbing her neck.

"Sensei." Noriko said groaning and two other boys appeared at his sides.

"Kita-chan." I brown haired boy asked running up and hugging her. "Michi has been bullying me since you left." He asked lifting her, he was a giant with muscles the size of Kita's torso.

The last, Michi snorted. He was small and dark looking with black hair and matching eyes. "Akihiko, you're a fool." He said coldly.

"Cut it out." Kita said seeming to shield the larger boy. "Aki is just sensitive, and empathetic unlike you." She said and turned to confused looking Shikamaru. "What lazy-jerk?" She snapped.

"What the heck is going on?" He snapped.

"Ah excuse Kita, she's my most difficult pupil. We're her genin team, Noriko myself, Michi and Akihiko." The man said smoothing his light purple hair with grey streaks.

"Difficult? You attack me when you're supposed to be in a entirely different village." She snapped breaking away from Aki and kicking the man in the legs.

"Sorry to come unannounced, but we heard about Daigo." Aki said timidly clinging to her wrist.

"Have a place to stay?" She asked and Michi made face. "Come on, long Tsunade-sama knows you can crash with me." She stated and Michi nodded. "Layer loser." She said passing Shikamaru one grown and two almost grown men following after her.

--

Kita's eyes opened and she looked at the clock in her room. 3:14 am. Why was she up? **Thump, thump, thump.** That was why. Climbing from her bed she stepped over Michi who had crashed on her floor and she swerved to see light coming from Akira's room.

Sprinting up the stairs she found Noriko standing there, mouth dropped staring at the permanent bloodstains on the walls. "Get out." Kita snapped jerking his arm so her stumbled towards the stairs.

"Kita, you should've told us." Noriko said, but Kita had slammed the door in her face. She rushed to the paint she'd bought a while ago, but hadn't touched and started working.

--

"Kita-chan?" Aki asked knocking on the door. Kita jerked awake realizing she'd only finished have the walls from the blood red and puke green paint to a light purple.

"What?" She snapped a little short-tempered, she heard Aki whimper. "Sorry." She added.

"A boy says he's here to see you, Michi and Noriko are seeing to him." He said and Kita ran out the room sliding in-between Aki's legs to the stairs.

"Kiba!" She shouted seeing Michi ad him in headlock and Noriko had Akamaru laid on the ground like rug. She kicked Noriko and sent Michi a glare making him let go. "Sorry Aka-kun." She said rubbing the shaken dog.

"Kita who are they?" Kiba asked glaring at Michi.

"My old team, sorry they caught the disease stupid-beyond-normal-itis as a babies." She said and Michi growled. She growled right back Akamaru coming in a back up with ferocious howl.

"Well, Tsunade wants to see you." Kiba said and she sighed. "Something about Akira." He added staring at where Aki peered down from the stairs.

--

Tsunade mouth was in thin line as Kita came in. "How long has he been gone?" Tsunade demanded first thing as the girl sat. Kita winced at her rough tone.

"At least since a week after Daigo's funeral." She said and Tsunade made face. "I didn't know till at least two weeks though." She said and Tsunade groaned.

"You didn't clean up?" She asked and Kita nodded. "Oh lord, now we can't get a scent." She said and Kita eyes looked down. "What?" Tsunade snapped.

"He had closet which was locked, I didn't go through it." She said and Tsunade stared. "It has the worst smell coming through it." She said and Tsunade glared.

"Open it, I'll send some people over later. I've already sent your old team to a hotel, this won't be pretty." Tsunade said and Kita nodded leaving quickly.

--

Kita unlocked the door with set of keys kept in the cupboard. She went to open the door, but the smell threw her back a little making her cough. "No, not him." She said as the door floated on its own. Akira swung a little rope around his head, he hung himself!

Kita stared blankly around him were pictures, tons of pictures Daigo and her growing up, old items they thought they had lost over the time they moved here. No, Akira had become totally obsessed and once Daigo died, he went crazy.

Kita stared at the Akira's eyes which still matched her own. She crawled back on her knees and stared at the men in white suits coming up the stairs. She said nothing to them just watched as their expressions twist with disgust.

"Kita, right?" One said smiling his blond-ness making her squint. "We met in the desert, I'm Yuki." He said, but she barely glanced at him again staring as they removed Akira. Yuki seemed unaffected and waited for the body to be gone, the cleaning done for him to talk.

"Sorry about attacking, duties, but I'm on your side now." He said and patted her head. She nodded busying herself by finishing painting. He grabbed brush to help as well. "We're the same you know." He said

"You use frost I use flame, yep twins we are." She said sarcastically.

"Our eyes." He said impatiently.

"Light blue." She muttered.

"The look in them." He said turning her head forcefully. "Stray dogs avoiding getting trapped in a home, always looking for something else." He said and she snarled smacking his hand. "You're trapped though, boyfriend who like you more then you like him." He said and she turned her head.

"Shut up." She said and he smirked.

"I was right." Yuki teased. "Stray dogs should only roam with others stray dogs, not barely house broken pups." He said turning her head again. He kissed her and she slapped him away.

"Get out of my house, dog, before I make you." She snarled and he smirked.

"Not everyone can be alpha." He said putting his paintbrush away and leaving. Kita wiped her mouth furiously and spat out the small window.

--

Kita stared at her ceiling, Tsunade said, she needed more steady income then missions or move back to her old village. A knock went against her window and she sighed Kiba stood there. She would regret this.

Opening the window she made her coldest face and glared. "Kiba, we're over." She said nastily. Kiba blinked. "I'm sick of you clinging to me, I'm sick of you! We did this on impulse." She said and he stared.

"Kita, come on what's wrong?" He asked taking her wrist.

"You, everything is made worse since I've been with you." She snapped and his eyes widened. "I believe in luck and you're unlucky." She snapped. "Go!" She said and he crossed his arms.

"Fine." He snapped leaving quickly.

Kita slammed her window closed and hit the floor crying. "You promised me you wouldn't leave." She said miserably. He thought she really didn't like him? She was ashamed she kissed some guy she didn't really know! How could she still date him? But did he have to believe her.

--

Shikamaru sat down next to the sullen Kiba who had been sitting under a tree for the past hour. "What happen to you?' Shikamaru asked reluctant to be involved.

"Kita doesn't have a heart." Kiba said icily. "Starts saying I'm awful for no real reason then breaks up with me, saying I'm unlucky or some bull like that." He snarled

Shikamaru groaned, girl problems? Why girl problems? "Well I'm sure that's because she is Satan." He said and Kiba glared at him.

"Shut up, I love her." Kiba snapped and Shikamaru blinked. "Oh, I can't believe it." Kiba said and groaned. "Don't tell." He said to Shikamaru who was dumbstruck.

--

Kita was renting out the small rooms after she moved to the attic, no need to move now. She already had two people wanting rooms so both were filled. "Hello." She said to the first tenet an angry looking boy maybe ten or so.

"My mom is making me stay here to go to the academy." He snarled and Kita remembered the extra note with him, to keep an eye out for him.

"Of course, I'll show you to your room." She said taking him to Daigo's old room. "What's you name?" She asked and he slammed the door in her face. In that note also said discipline. Opening the door she took his ear. "Name?" She snapped.

"Kenji." He said and she let him go. Suddenly someone blew cool air on her neck she jumped and Yuki grinned at her. Kenji had already slammed the door closed.

"Late." She stated irritated, he was the only one who applied, beggars can't be choosers. "Come on." She said leading him to her old room.

"Thank you." He said winking and she turned carefully, looking at the bathroom she was the time chart she put up.

Feeling tug at her arm Kenji glared impatiently and pointed to the bathroom so she let him by then sighed, fees included meals so she'd be cooking a lot more. She was also surprised that Tsunade was okay with this.

--

"A mission with him?" Kita said pointing to Shikamaru with shock. Tsunade nodded. "I have the tenants though." She said and Tsunade glared.

"A ninja our a landlord?" She snapped and Kita sighed agreeing to go on the mission. Shikamaru took a bit longer, but he agreed all they were to was check up on small colony and come back.

--

Kita and Shikamaru ran for their lives five men after them. "Why did you tell that guy you've seen dresses more manly then his tattoo?" Shikamaru demanded as the sprinted.

"Because I can, now shut up and go faster." She said. It'd be a long mission.

* * *

Kita and Kiba finito. Yuki Kita, not going to happen. He's just a player. And Kenji, he's just awesome.

Spoiler

Don't read if you don't want.

Spoiler!:Daigo isn't dead!:Spoiler end!

Yeah its done.


	10. Colony

More ShikaKita moments Squeee. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita and Shikamaru finally stopped running from the men chasing them. "You're the biggest fool." He said panting against a tree. Kita was sitting on the ground and barely looked up to glare.

"They had it coming." She said.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah, just like I did when you pushed me off a mountain." He said and she stared up at him and spit on the ground.

"That's bull and you know it." She said and he shrugged. "I fell and for some reason you were too dumb to realize we were on the edge." She snapped.

"Yeah right, I tried to grab your arm, but it didn't work, your fault." He said and she went red looking down. "What?" He said.

"I don't know maybe you trying to save me seems chivalrous." She said and his eyes widened. "Which makes me laugh." She said adding an unsteady giggle.

"Well then." He said turning away. "Come on we need to get to the colony." He said grumpily.

As they grumpily walked forward Kita soon grew bored. "Have you ever noticed what a funny word colony is, co-lon-y, col-ony, C O L O N Y, how would pronounce it backwards?" She said and Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched.

He smiled at her and Kita grinned back. "Have you ever noticed that you have an attention problem?" He asked and she frowned.

"Have you ever noticed you're lazy?"

"Have you ever noticed you're stupid?"

"Have you ever noticed that I'll rip your throat out?" Kita said evil glint in her eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that I'd kill…wait we're here." Shikamaru said letting out relieved sigh. "This was so troublesome."

"No really I thought is was super fun!" Kita responded sarcastically.

Shikamaru yawned and glanced around, "Tsunade set up an inn for us." He said "The Firework in Life I think it's called." He said.

"Sure it's not Fireworks in the Dark?" Kita asked pointing to the small dingy shack. Shikamaru squinted looking at the rusted metals letters. "Come on." She said impatiently dragging him forward.

"Hello." A young looking woman said flicking her long silver hair over her shoulder. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Shikamaru cut Kita before she could speak. "Yes, we have reservations under Yamada." He said and Kita sent him a glance, but played along. "Kimiko?" He asked looking at the nametag.

"I was told that the Yamada were a engaged couple." She said suspiciously at the no contact distance the two kept. Kita looked up at him with disgust and Shikamaru coughed.

"Kita is shy." He said and put his hand on her head. Kita nearly flinched, but instead smiled. Kimiko nodded and handed them a key, one key!

As soon as they were on a stairwell Kita made gagging expressions. "Engaged?" She questioned.

Shikamaru turned away slightly red. "Not my idea, Tsunade set it up, and if you had read the instruction scrolls, you'd know that. This is a surprise visit." He said.

She shrugged and they made it to room 4. Shikamaru opened it and they walked in. "Oh god." Kita said and paled. She turned to Shikamaru and he had the same look. "Get another room now." She hissed. There was one bed.

"Engaged, what do people do when engaged? They do well it." He said turning a dark red.

"I don't know what it is." She said making a face. "Plan a wedding?" And he sighed shaking his head. "Listen Kiba will…" She stopped

Shikamaru sighed. "You broke up with him right?" Shikamaru said. "Quite heartlessly." He added. Kita punched him in the stomach, but not very hard just enough to make him wince.

She sat on the bed and glared. "Realize you're sleeping on the floor." She said and Shikamaru's mouth dropped.

"Not a chance." He said and she turned eyes narrowed.

"Listen, Nara, I'm the lady here and try an be chivalrous now instead of throwing yourself off a cliff." She snapped.

"You a lady? Could've fooled me." He said and she threw pillow towards his head. "Mad because I know about you being a heartless man-killer?" He said and threw the pillow back at her.

Kita stood up and went out the door slamming it. "Going around town, sweetie." She called from the hall and Shikamaru shuddered and being referred to a 'sweetie'.

--

Shikamaru paced in the room. It was getting dark and she was still out? Sighing he decided to find her before she did something stupid. She meaning Kita of course maybe the queen of stupid. Coming out of the hotel he saw that the colony came alive.

Bonfires, drunks, merchants, and bars everywhere. Sighing he went to the closest one, finding it Kita-free. Kimiko was there though dancing on a table, he could miss seeing that. Ducking out of the bar he went to the next, a small fight which was surprisingly Kita-free.

Finally going into the next bar he found Kita in serious game of poker. Seeing the pile she had accumulated of random items he looked to the men she played with, one was missing a shirt, which Kita draped over her shoulder like cloak.

"Kita?" He asked venomous sweetness in his voice. "Come on give everything back." He said and her eyes snapped to his and she smirked.

"Mister, please win our things back." A man said pathetically. She glared at him and he whimpered. Shikamaru shrugged and decided to play. Fifteen minutes later he won.

Kita was good player, but to him he could read her like a book. Her eyes flicked to her left when she had bad hand, and she glared ad him when she had good one. "Give everything back." He instructed.

She pouted, but did as she was told. One man denied taking back his gold thin chain necklace claiming he didn't accept charity. "Thanks jerk." She muttered as they made it back to the hotel.

Kimiko was hanging drunkenly at the door. "Help?" She begged and Shikamaru groaned. Helping her back to her desk she smiled grabbing him by the ears and kissing full on the lips as 'Thank you' Shikamaru pulled away and looked at Kita who was laughing, holding at her sides.

Shikamaru sat in the room waiting for Kita's laughing fit to end. "Lipstick smeared." She said in-between gasps. He scowled, but rubbed at his mouth.

"I'm changing in the bathroom. Knock when you're decent." He said and trudged off. Kita stopped laughing and changed.

Knocking she waited for a response. When none came she slowly opened the door, no shower running. Stepping it she saw Shikamaru on the floor. "Nara?" She asked panicked crouching by him. Then she heard a snore. "Jerk." She said shaking him.

Shikamaru didn't wake up. Sighing she dragged him to the bend near throwing him on. Wiping her hands on her leg she glared at him. Going to the closet she found more pillows and blankets on there, and made a little place in the corner by the heater.

--

"Good morning." Kita said yawningly heavily. She was a light sleeper so at any noise she woke up, this time it was because Shikamaru was up. Shikamaru blinked then burst out laughing.

"You're hair looks awful." He said and Kita swore at him and got up rushing to the bathroom. He hair was tangled and standing on its own, something she referred to as her most endearing trait, sarcastically. Finding a comb she attacked the hair like she would an enemy.

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru said banging against the door.

Kita snorted. "Come in and make me, wimp." She said. There was no more banging.

--

Shikamaru and Kita walked awkwardly hand and hand down the more tourist friendly parts of the colony. Men, some Shikamaru recognized from the night before and some he didn't, passed with fearful eyes. "Great scared everyone from talking wit us." He said and Kita shrugged her hand fidgeting in his.

"I got enough info." She said smirking. "Town stays peaceful because some rogue ninja keeps it that way. He goes by Ryuu, another name for dragon." She said and Shikamaru sighed.

"I know what it means." He snapped and held his rumbling stomach. "Troublesome." He said. "So we have to investigate this Ryuu guy, easy enough." He said and Kita frowned.

"Not really, he has very select way of meeting and hearing other people. I met a rather drunk, who was about four people away from meeting him." She said and Shikamaru gave her a glance. "Let's eat I know a place where people keep there ears closed." She said dragging him forward.

"Here?" He asked as the fuzzy warm feeling rushed over him. It looked like his grandmother's room did when she was alive and living with his parents. Pink.

"Ah Kita." An elderly woman in pink apron said. Kita smiled as they were led to a table. "Alright to large skim milks and one order of bacon and two order of pancakes." The woman said and Shikamaru tired to protest, but Kita kicked his leg.

"Trust me that woman knows everything, so don't question." Kita said as the lady disappeared into the kitchen. "Know I got an invite from this man for a party, the one four people away, he's invited a person three people away from meeting Ryuu. So if we interest that person he'll invite us and then we must interest the man he'll invite who is two people away, then the person one away and then the person who knows Ryuu." She said and paused as the milk was delivered.

"That seems extremely difficult." He said and she gave him a glare.

"There are usually two parties a night. So really it might take three days if we're interesting." She said flipping her hair. "I've already sent Tsunade a scroll." She added.

"Fine." Shikamaru said grumpily.

--

Shikamaru stared at the mirror and then at Kita who was adjusting a dark purple wig, the hair made it to her mid-back. She adjusted her dress then scowled. "What are you staring at?" She snapped

"Where'd you get a dress?" He asked.

"I did read some of the instructions which informed us to pack something for disguise." She said frowning. "Tell anyone I will bury you personally." She said and took out lipstick.

Shikamaru himself had to where some kind of padded jacket to make him look bulkier, some cover up making him look much paler, and fake facial hair. "I rather have you bury me then try and socialize with a bunch of pathetic jerks." He said

"Just come on." Kita snapped and Shikamaru looked at her, she had dark glittery purple dress with slit to her clave and flats. He followed her as they snuck out the back of the hotel.

They stopped at remotely quick house, but two large men stood guarding the door. Kita flashed what looked like an invite and they let them pass. "You really think whoever we need to notice us will, no offense, but you're a curve-less fourteen year old, and I'm to lazy to mingle." Shikamaru said in her ear and she merely glared at him.

"There are ways to fix that." She said seeming disgusted. "Now just shut up and look interested." She said and opened a door where laughter and music barely penetrated, but they were thrown back after the door was open.

"Hi." Blonde said her curly hair bouncing as she came over. "You're cute." She said surprisingly to Kita who smiled. "What's you're name?" The woman asked. "I'm Sayuri." She said.

"I'm Aki." Kita lied and Shikamaru cleared his throat. The blonde looked at him. "Excuse my cousin, Kenji, he's dumb." She said bluntly and Sayuri giggled.

As Kita was dragged off by the woman Shikamaru was left to fend for himself. Suddenly he was in a circle of drinking men. As a drink was pressed to him he didn't fight it off, might as well enjoy it.

--

Sayuri smiled at Kita as the party cleared and handed her another invite for a party the next day. Kita took this as good sign and promised to attend, with out her 'cousin'. Later she found Shikamaru almost accepting a cigar face red.

"Come on." She said supporting him as the walked back to the hotel.

Shikamaru stared at her mouth opened. "Do I know you?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Kita hissed and he stared before grinning.

"You can't be girls in my dreams are never as pretty as you." He said and laughed. Suddenly all his weight was on her and he placed a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Oh sick." She said wiping off the saliva and pushed him through the back door and up to their room where he promptly passed out. "His breath is awful." She said going to the bathroom to remove all the makeup from her face.

When she was stumbled she was sure it was because she finally got out of the heels, not what she kept thinking off, the dog kiss Shikamaru planted on her.

* * *

Aw drunk Shikamaru.


	11. Fight

Violent chapter. I don't think enough to change the rating. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita yawned heavily and stared out the window, it was raining. "What hit me?" Shikamaru asked sitting up from the bed. Kita turned from the window and glared.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" She said loudly and Shikamaru grabbed his head, "YOU GOT DRUNK, LET ME GET SOME ASPIRIN." She said and slammed the door to the bathroom a moment later she came out and slammed it again.

"Oh you are the most troublesome woman ever." He said accepting the water and aspirin. She scowled at him then turned around.

"Either way I've been invited to another, party so try and stay close by in case something goes sour." She said and stretched. "I hate this weather." She said miserably.

"Back up? Shouldn't I come with you?" he asked.

"I said I wouldn't bring you, what was my name again, it was one of my teammates, and yours one of the tenets." She said and he frowned.

"Don't change the subject, yours was Aki mine Kenji, now I'm in charge…" He was cut off.

"EXCUSE ME, YOU'RE IN CHARGE?" Kita shouted and Shikamaru winded holding his head.

"I am the chunin here." He pointed out.

"I'm a chunin." She retorted.

"I'm the smartest." He said.

"Who got drunk?" She snapped.

"Alright I'll say it, I'm the man. So of course I'm in charge." He said and dodged a flaming fist. "I have better temperament." He added.

"I'm stronger." She said. "Faster." She added. "And most importantly invited to the next party." She said flashing the invitation. "Besides your senses are dulled." She added.

"Yeah right." He said, but quickly Kita jumped beside him grabbing his wrist and then it was tied to headboard.

"See?" She said jumping off the bed to the floor. Shikamaru glared tugging at it. "Admit it, I'm generally more awesome then you." She said smirking.

"Generally you cause more trouble then I do, even on my worst days." He said and she rolled her eyes turning away. "Stupid knot." He said fiddling with it. "And anyway how are you stronger?" He asked.

"Hello I burn, you do shadow puppets, duh." She said and chuckled staring back out the window she scowled. "Though you might be better off then me in these weather conditions." She whispered.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said finally freeing his wrist. "What did you say?" He asked and she turned around and glared.

"That you smell like wet dog." She said

"You dated Kiba and you're complaining." He said and she went red from either embarrassment or anger. "Is that why you broke up?" He taunted.

Kita's fist burned, but she didn't seem to notice. "I broke up with him, because I kissed another guy." She said and regretted it.

"So you cheated." Shikamaru said shrugging.

She glared. "He kissed me, but I still feel bad." She snapped. "Good to know you think so very highly of me." She said angrily.

"Excuse, wait whoa, you've been belittling me since I met you." He said and she mimicked him talking. "Five year old."

"Oh, again! And when did we meet?" She asked. "Oh and I know its your fault we fight." She added.

"I don't know when we meet, and how is it my fault, do you even remember why we fight?" He snapped.

"No." She admitted reluctantly. "Are you ever you know…" She trailed off.

"Sick of it…you know what it is?" He said and sighed.

"Yeah I know, fighting." She responded quickly. "Maybe if we knew why we fight we could stop." She said.

"How would we do that?" He asked then smirked. "We're going to have list back tracking each and everyone of our arguments before you left the village." He said sighing.

"Oh this is going to take awhile." She said making a face. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Taking the cap off with her mouth she started with their second biggest fight ever, The Hokage Mountain one.

"Next I pulled the pigtails Ino put in your hair." He said and she narrowed her eyes, but put it down. "Then you spit at me." He said.

"Only because you made it too easy." She said, but wrote it. "Before that you tripped me." She said

"How are we supposed to remember all of them?" He asked, but they worked on.

--

Kita's stomach growled and they looked at the small clock. "Crap two minutes till the party." She said and ran into the bathroom to change. Shikamaru paused, they only went about three months back, but they had to use eight different pieces of paper.

"How'd you get dressed so fast?" He asked as Kita was pulling on her heels.

"I shared one bathroom with five different boys, it's a skill she said. "Come on you're staying near by." She said dragging him along. As they neared the address they slowed they're running pace.

"What?" He asked as she turned to him.

"If you tell, anyone, anyone about what I'm about to ask I swear on the dragon of my clan I will come after you and rib your limbs off." She said and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How do I look?" Kita asked.

Her wig was pulled into a low braid and now her dress was red, and the heels made her even taller. "Fine?" He said shrugging.

"Listen is I blow on this whistle." She said holding up the necklace before tucked it in her dress again. "Got to go." She said leaving. Shikamaru sighed sitting against the building's wall and waited.

--

"Ah Aki." Sayuri said kissing Kita's cheek. Kita looked around no one else seemed to be around, wasn't she late?

"Hey Sayuri." Kita said smiling. "Small party?" She asked smiling, really she was freaking out. What was going on?

"More like a get together I really want you to meet a friend of mine." Sayuri said clamping down on Kita's wrist. "He's shy so I've been trying to get a date for him." Sayuri admitted.

Kita silently groaned, so this was blind date with some loser. "Oh how cute." Kita said thinking of ways to escape, the old I have a boyfriend or the more dramatic flair, throwing up? "Keep it simple." She whispered Sayuri stared, but Kita just smiled following the girl.

"Down here." Sayuri said pointing to a set of stairs. Kita nodded faking a smile, her face hurt a little. "Ryuu." The girl called opening the door to a basement. Kita blinked, but before she could react the door slammed behind her.

"What now Sayuri?" An irritated voice said and dim light flickered on. Kita saw a man with only his dark blue eyes shown. A black mask was tied around his mouth and a straw hat over his hair.

"I met this cute girl, I told you, and so I invited her over." Sayuri said and Kita neck muscle twitched.

"What a pain, do you really think I'd been interested in her? Now I have to dispose of her since you think it's too inhumane." The man said standing and taking out a long sword. Kita gripped at Sayuri's wrist.

"But Ryuu look at her eyes they're gorgeous, the most sky blue evvvvvver." The blonde whined. Kita rolled her eyes now that was an exaggeration. Ryuu's eyes got right into hers, suddenly his hand rang against her face making her fall back.

"Get her out of here." He said voice seeming to waver. Kita felt a rush; remembering her mission, kill the man. Bring her fist back she let it light aflame and struck out at him She made contact, but her merely skidded back from the force and smirked.

"Not even a burn mark." She said in shock. Sayuri clucked her tongue.

"Deary me, a kunoichi. I knew I saw something I liked about you." Sayuri said and pulled Kita's arm back and slammed the girl's face to a wall. "Sorry about this Aki." She said and Kita grunted.

"She's going by Aki?" Ryuu asked and snorted. "She never was creative." He said and Kita eyed him.

"You know me?" She snapped; even Sayuri paused. Ryuu seemed flustered for a moment before sighing. He passed in front of her then got close and pulled off the wig.

"Let's just say I probably know more about you then you do." He said. Kita blinked before making her arms burn and Sayuri jumped back.

"Who are you?" She asked jumping on the man and wrestling to take his mask off. The man threw her off with ease. Sayuri came forward, but Kita snapped her head around eyes narrowed. "Mind your own business." She snapped and placed flaming hand on the girl's face.

Sayuri screamed before Kita had all of her body light on fire, burning the girl to death. The light flickered off and only a small light from a window glowed silver over the steaming form of Kita.

"I needed to do that for weeks now." Ryuu said grabbing the exhausted Kita by the hair and throwing her through the window. She skidded on the ground and coughed. Taking her whistle Ryuu stood over a ripped it from her neck. He tossed it and traced her cut.

Kita kicked at his head only knocking off his hat revealing jet-black hair. "Now, now Kita." He said and she crawled away from her.

"Why do you know my name?" She screamed hugging her knees to herself.

"Because I'm your worst nightmare." He said grabbing her head and throwing her a few feet. "Well one of them." He said chuckling sickly.

"You aren't." She said.

"I'm not the one where you're alone, completely alone." He said. "The one where someone is breaking you: spirit, mind, body." He said and lifted her up like he was comforting her. "With out a little body guard, Daigo." He whispered in her ear before dropping her and taking a nasty kick at her stomach.

"You killed Daigo." She screeched. He snickered.

"Yes I did." He said. She had her fist burn and he laughed harder. "That won't help you right now." He said and grabbed her by the fist and spun her then let go she slammed against a building. "That Shikamaru guy won't come, I had some guards put some serious drugs in his system." He taunted, Kita felt tears against her face.

* * *

OOOOOOOH cliffhanger.


	12. WHOA

**Whoa last chapter!**

I know whoa, like wow. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru eyes widened as a needle slid into his arm, eyes darted to the face, which was slightly scarred, stared at him. "Don't struggle or it will hurt." The man said. Shikamaru glared and made the shadows slide up the man's throat and the man choked. Shikamaru smirked and tried to stand, but fell down.

"Ouch." He said almost hurling. He waited and heard thuds, and yelling a little bit away, crawling forward her tried to find where the noise came from.

--

Kita made her hand flame it was raining now and the wind blew making icicles. She shivered; she was tired, cold and maybe sick. Ryuu sighed blowing the fire out. "I can do it too." He asked hand blazing and lifted her by the wrist and held her, a foot off the ground.

"Clan member against clan member, sick." She said and spit in his face. He sighed like he was disappointed.

"Worse then that." He said and dropped her. "I look a little different and you don't even know me anymore." He snapped getting right in her face, he removed the mask and showed his face. "Kichitatsu Daigo, first son of Kichitatsu Ichimaru, older brother to Kichitatsu Kita." He said cackling.

"You said you killed him." She stuttered, Daigo had been buried right before her eyes.

"I did, does Ryuu master of the colony act like sweet kind of goofy Daigo?" He asked face livid and lightening flashed illuminating the sky. "Ryuu killed the Daigo inside me.

"I saw his body buried." She snapped.

"The skill of Sayuri, building a body identical to mine." He said. "She missed one thing though." He said showing her his wrist. The tattoo was there. "Good thing I watched to make sure things went smoothly." He said and cackled.

"Akira killed himself mourning because of you, I was crushed!" She screamed and he punched her making her wince.

"A man about to kill his sister doesn't care…" He paused then slammed into the ground. Kita noticed a shadow fly back at Shikamaru, he had hit a pressure point on Daigo. Shikamaru was on all fours panting before also hitting the ground.

--

Shikamaru's eyes opened and he winced at the light. "Ugh." He said and there was snort. Turning his head Kita was in hospital bed head bandaged.

"Morning there." She said cheerfully. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Like you were setting me on fire." He said and she yawned. "What happened all I remember is seeing that black haired guys falling." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She said. "Tsunade sent a team after receiving my letter, they arrived after you passed out." She said and nurse came in taking some notes and leaving.

"And?" Shikamaru prompted.

"I was healed up, nasty beating I got." She said. "You were drugged so that took a bit longer." She said. "You have to stay longer then me too." She added. "Sucks for you."

"Touching, you can go." Sakura said coming in. Kita smirked jumping from her bed. "Shikamaru you are staying a lot longer, your digestive system might have been effected." She said

"Later Nara." Kita said waving to Shikamaru who scowled. Walking out she smiled at the waiting Shikaku, Yoshino, Ino, Choji, and Asuma. "He's fine, just a wimpy little boy." She said. Kita left avoiding the rush to see him.

--

"I'm home." Kita called opening the door. Seeing it was a mess she tightened her fist, damn Yuki. Storming to his room she through the door open. A cloud of smoke went over her head and she coughed.

"Hey." Yuki said sitting up. "Busy." He said; two at least twenty-six year old women sat on ether of his sides both smoking.

"Who's that Yuki?" They both asked seeming to be jealous.

"Just my land lady." He said. "No worries." He added winking. Kita growled storming in and grabbing both women by the hair she dragged them and pushed them outside.

"No women!" She shouted slamming the door and opened and window, smoke was everywhere. "Where the heck is Kenji?" She snapped. Yuki peeked from his room pouting.

"Here." Kenji said timidly. "They gone?' He asked trying to be tough. Kita's tempered snapped and she turned to Yuki hand burning. Yuki blew frost and smirked.

"Kitchen now." She snapped at both of them. Both sat on the counter and she paced in front of them. "Okay." She said sighing. "We didn't go over rules apparently." She said

"I like rules like that." Yuki said and smiled.

"Rule one: No women here with out pre-permission from me." Kita snapped.

"Jealous, don't worry there's enough Yuki for everyone." He said winking and Kenji rolled his eyes.

"Rule two: Kenji's curfew is eight pm." She said and Kenji glared.

"Everyone else stays out till ten!" He whined.

"Rule three: Chores are to be done even if I'm not here." She said looking at the mess.

"Yes mom." Kenji said sarcastically. Kita stared eyes to eye to him, he looked away first and she smirked.

"Alright Rule four: Meals are served once, since I think only I can cook I won't make more or reheat things." She said. "Rule five: Knock before entering." She said eyeing Yuki.

"Surprises are nice." He said and she shook her head.

"Rule six: Tell me if something runs out, like milk, toilet paper. That's the last one, no wait Rule seven: put the seat down. Okay that's it for now." She finished and sighed.

"Fine" Kenji said leaving to his room.

"No you, outside fresh air." She said and started cleaning, feeling eyes on her she scowled. "Now." She snapped turning, but it wasn't Kenji, Kiba stood leaning against the doorway.

"Missed you." He said.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked.

"Room now." She snapped to him.

"I'll be waiting." He said blowing and kiss and Kiba growled.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kita said agreeably.

"With Hana, he strained a muscle." Kiba said and Kita made worried face. "You care about the dog more then me." He said and she frowned at him. "I talked with Shikamaru." He said.

"Really?" She asked busying herself with cleaning.

"You tell him important things and you hate him." He snapped. "Some guy kissed you and you broke up with me, giving me crap about being unlucky." He said angrily. "It was the blonde guy?" He guessed.

"It was none of your business now." She said and Kiba snorted.

"It was the reason you dumped me." He replied and Kita sighed.

"And if I said I moved on?" She asked

"I'd say prove it." He replied.

"I moved on." She said.

"Prove it." He snapped.

"Trust me I will." She said easily challenged.

"Fine." He said

"Alright then." She said.

"Yeah it is." He said.

"Are you going to leave mad, because I can't I live here." She said.

"Yeah, see you." He said and stormed off.

--

Kita stared through the one-way window at Daigo: her older brother, her hero, her guardian, her only family, and her savior. He was beaten she could tell even though he was asleep. "You can go in if you want." Tsunade said and Kita went through the door.

Lifting Daigo's face she traced the lines of his face. Combing her fingers though his hair she shivered, the room was damp and cold. Finding a blanket in the corner she wrapped it around him.

"You still care about him?" Tsunade asked as she came out.

"He's blood, love in unconditional no matter what for me." She said. "Don't worry I can separate love from missions." She said and Tsunade smiled.

"You'll have a break from missions." Tsunade admitted. "The colony is paying extra for ridding them of Ryuu, so the restaurant debt has been paid." She said and Kita nodded and left.

The path se took led to the hospital, Shikamaru and her needed to figure why the fighting started. She ran into someone at the hospital door and fell. "Sorry."

"Hello you knocked me…" She stopped and she and Shikamaru stared at each other.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOUR FUALT!" They said to together.

"MY FUALT, ITS YOUR FUALT!" They said again and glared.

"Kita, you better show me who you like now." Kiba said coming over.

"What?' Shikamaru asked and Kita looked around, she was stuck in between a rock and hard place. "Kita, what is Kiba talking about?" Shikamaru asked and she swore turning to him.

--

Sakura expected that she might lose her mind if she stayed in the hospital for too long. Hurrying out she froze at the doorway, too late she went crazy because it was not possible that Nara Shikamaru and Kichitatsu Kita were making out in front of the doorway.

**The end.**

Daigo is evil, I mean uh bad?? Either way he got to be a villian, and dye his hair black. How sweet does it get? I'll probably have a sequeal, is that how you spell it? I dunno. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!

* * *


	13. Link

/s/4218812/1/TheShadowDragon The sequel. :) Starts exactly where this one ends.


End file.
